Shinobi and Assassins
by The World Arcana
Summary: Naruto dan Akame sudah mulai merasakan perasaan cinta satu sama lain tapi Naruto belum berani mengungkapkannya. Apakah Naruto akan berhasil mengungkapkannya? Apakah Akame berhasil menemukan adik dan juga rekan-rekannya yang saat ini berada di Elemental Nation? Apakah Naruto, Sasuke dan aliansi shinobi lainnya siap menghadapi perang yang akan terjadi lagi tidak lama lagi.
1. ARC I - Part 1

Name: Shinobi and Assassins

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya.

Pair: Naruto x Akame x Leone, Chelsea, Tatsumi x Mine x Esdeath, Lubbock x Najenda, Wave x Kurome, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Karui, Sai x Ino, Kiba x Tamaki, Shino x OC, Konohamaru x Hanabi.

Arc I - Part 1: Beautiful Girl From Another Dimension.

\- **_Hi no Kuni_** , **_Elemental Nation_** -

Misi sudah berhasil… Itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan Naruto Uzumaki saat ini. Putra dari **_Yondaime_** **_Hokage_** , **_Jinchuuriki_** dari

 ** _Kyuubi_** **_no_** **_Youkou_** yang bernama Kurama , anak dalam ramalan, dan juga pahlawan dalam **_Perang_** **_Dunia_** **_Shinobi_** ke-4 bersama Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno dan Kakashi Hatake yang berhasil menghentikan Kaguya dan membatalkan **_Mugen_** **_Tsukuyomi_** yang dilakukan Madara Uchiha. Naruto yang saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang ke **_Konoha_** setelah menyelesaikan misi solo saat ini sedang dilema karena dia kalah dari teman-temannya yang sudah menikah seperti Sakura dan juga Sasuke yang saat ini berkelana menyelusuri **_Elemental_** **_Nation_** untuk membalas dosanya, Shikamaru yang menikah dengan Temari, Sai yang menikah dengan Ino, Chouji yang menikah dengan ninja **_Kumo_** yang bernama Karui, Kiba yang menikah dengan Tamaki, Lee yang menikah dengan Tenten, Shino yang sudah menikah dengan salah satu civilian di **_Konoha_** , dan bahkan dia kalah dengan muridnya yang sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Hanabi. Dia ingin menikah seperti teman-temannya karena dia sudah bosan dengan ejekan dan paksaan untuk menikah dari teman-temannya tapi menurutnya itu sulit karena tidak ada orang selain Hinata yang telah tewas karena keganasan **_Shinju_** yang waktu itu menghisap chakra banyak shinobi sampai habis benar-benar mencintainya seperti Hinata. Misalnya Shion, dia mengirim proposal pernikahan dengan Naruto pada Kakashi tapi Naruto menolaknya mentah-mentah karena dia tahu kalau dia hanya ingin Naruto membantunya mendapatkan anak perempuan, para fansgirl dadakannya yang dia dapatkan setelah dia menjadi **_Pahlawan_** **_Dunia_** **_Shinobi_** ke-4 hanya bisa membuat ribet dan juga risih saja. Dia pun hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan kemudian dia terkejut saat melihat seorang gadis cantik semuran dengannya yang berambut hitam panjang sepaha dan bermata merah tergeletak di tanah dengan baju yang sudah robek-robek dan juga banyak luka sabetan senjata tajam di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun langsung mengecek urat nadinya dan dia pun berkata "Dia masih hidup, tapi detak jantungnya sangat lemah."

"Aku bisa saja membawanya ke **_Konoha_** dan aku bisa minta pertolongan pada Sakura untuk mengobatinya." Ucap Naruto yang sudah menggendong gadis itu dengan gaya bridal dan kemudian dia berpikir "Tapi **_Konoha_** masih terlalu jauh. Jadi bagaimana caranya aku bisa sampai ke **_Konoha_** dengan sangat cepat? Kau punya saran Kurama?"

" **Kau bisa menggunakan** **_Sennin_** **_Mode_** **untuk sampai ke** **_Konoha_** **dengan cepat tapi menggunakan** **_Kyuubi Chakura Mode_** **atau** **_Bijuu_** **_Mode_** **lebih aku anjurkan** …" Jawab Kurama .

"Arigatou Kurama…" Balas Naruto yang langsung menggunakan **_Kyuubi Chakura Mode_** dan langsung melesat dengan cepat menerobos hutan-hutan di sekitarnya untuk sampai ke **_Konoha_**.

\- **_Konohagakure no Sato_** , **_Elemental_** **_Nation_** -

Dengan mode itu, dia pun sampai ke **_Konoha_** dengan cepat. Penjaga gerbang **_Konoha_** yaitu Kotetsu dan Izumo pun melihat Naruto yang membopong seorang gadis cantik pun menyeringai dan Kotetsu pun berkata "Hoy, Naruto… Kau buru-buru sekali sampai-sampai menggunakan **_Kyuubi Chakura_** **_Mode_** milikmu? Dan siapa gadis yang kau gendong itu, pacarmu kah?"

"Maaf Kotetsu, bicaranya nanti saja. Aku harus mencari Sakura atau kalau tidak nyawa gadis ini tidak akan selamat." Jawab Naruto dan dia pun menonaktifkan **_Kyuubi Chakura Mode_** dan meneruskan perjalanan untuk mencari Sakura. Setelah beberapa lama mencari Sakura, dia pun menemukan sosok wanita dewasa berambut pink pendek yang sedang menggendong bayi "Hoy Sakura!"

"Naruto…" Ucap Sakura yang menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Naruto, kemudian dia melihat gadis yang berada di gendongan Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa kau menghentikanku, Naruto? Dan siapa gadis ini! Kau menculiknya ya?"

"Jangan asal tuduh begitu, Sakura…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sewot dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku menemukan gadis ini di dalam hutan saat dalam perjalanan pulang setelah menjalankan misi. Bisa kau menyembuhkannya dengan **_Medical_** **_Ninjutsu_** yang kau punya, aku takut kalau tidak cepat-cepat nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya."

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengobatinya. Bawa dia ke apartemenmu." Balas Sakura yang pergi ke apartemen milik Naruto sambil menggendong putrinya dengan Sasuke, Sarada Uchiha.

"Hai." Balas Naruto yang menyusul Sakura dan putrinya.

Naruto dan Sakura pun sampai di apartemen Naruto. Saat melihat apartemen Naruto yang sangat berantakan, Sakura pun mendeathglare Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dan bilang nanti dia akan membereskan apartemennya setelah Sakura kembali ke rumahnya. Naruto membaringkan gadis yang dibawanya ke kasurnya dan Sakura pun menggunakan jutsunya untuk menutup luka-luka gadis itu sedangkan Naruto bergantian menggendong Sarada yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri. Sakura juga mengganti baju gadis itu dengan baju yang dibeli Naruto untuk menggantikan baju dan rok gadis itu yang sudah robek-robek. Setelah Sakura pulang bersama Sarada, Naruto pun menjaga gadis itu dan dia ketiduran saat dia sedang menjaga gadis itu. Saat gadis itu terbangun, Naruto pun juga turut terbangun dan dia pun berkata.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah bangun?"

Gadis itu pun menggangguk tapi saat melihat baju yang berada di tubuhnya berbeda dengan baju yang dia pakai barusan, dia pun mengambil katana miliknya dan dia pun berkata "Siapa kau? Dan kenapa baju yang kupakai berbeda? Apa kau memperkosaku saat aku sedang pingsan?"

"Oy, jangan salah paham begitu… Aku tidak memperkosamu, sumpah." Balas Naruto yang sudah mendekati gadis itu tapi gadis itu tidak percaya dan malah menebaskan pedangnya ke perut Naruto "Gaaaaahhhhhh!"

" **Naruto** … **Tubuhmu terdapat racun** **yang sangat berbahaya**." Ucap Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Sepertinya itu dihasilkan oleh tebasan katana gadis itu** , **Naruto**."

"Bisakah kau membersihkan racun itu Kurama?" Pinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba melemas dan fungsi indra-indranya mulai melemah.

" **Tentu saja** , **jangan remehkan kekuatanku** **gaki**." Balas Kurama yang sudah mulai bertugas menetralisir racun yang mengalir dalam tubuh host-nya dengan cepat.

Gadis itu pun terkejut saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang tadi melemas dan fungsi indra miliknya telah melemah tiba-tiba langsung terlihat segar bugar kembali seolah dia tidak terkena racun apapun 'Bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup dari racun yang dimiliki **_Murasame_**?'

"Awww, kau galak sekali nona. Aku dengan bantuan temanku sudah membantumu agar luka-lukamu sembuh dan kau ingin membunuhku sekarang." Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan kunai-nya dan dia pun berkata "Itu sungguh kejam, kau tahu…"

"Ya, kau memang sudah menolongku tapi kau juga memperkosaku dasar pria brengsek." Ucap gadis itu yang sudah melesatkan serangan dari katana miliknya yang bernama **_Murasame_** tapi Naruto berhasil menahannya dengan kunainya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak memperkosamu, kau itu tuli ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan kesal yang saat ini harus mengadu kunainya dengan katana gadis itu.

"Kalau kau tidak memperkosaku, kenapa baju yang aku gunakan berbeda, HAH!" Teriak gadis itu yang menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta tapi dari yang Naruto lihat, seni berpedangnya tidak kalah jauh dari Sasuke.

'Ini orang nyebelin banget sih…' Batin Naruto yang alisnya sudah berkedut kesal karena terus-terusan dituduh oleh gadis yang ditolongnya itu. Dia akui, gadis itu memang cantik tapi bukan berarti dia akan memperkosa dia juga kan? Dia pun menangkap tangan yang dipakai gadis itu untuk memegang katana miliknya dengan tangan kirinya dan dia pun membuat **_Rasengan_** dengan tangan kanannya.

 ** _Duuuuuaaarrr_**

Dia pun menghujamkan **_Rasengan_** miliknya ke tembok yang berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah mulus gadis itu dan membuat sang gadis langsung terdiam "Kau bisa tenang kan sekarang? Aku menemukanku di dalam hutan saat perjalananku pulang dari misiku kesini agar temanku yang mempunyai kemampuan pengobatan bisa mengobatimu. Temanku itulah yang mengobati dan juga mengganti bajumu, jadi aku tidak memperkosamu, OK. Kau memang cantik tapi bukan berarti aku akan langsung memperkosa seorang gadis seperti itu. Aku hanya akan melakukan itu jika kita berdua mempunyai perasaan yang sama dan sudah siap untuk melakukan itu. Lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan terakhir."

Wajah gadis itu memerah karena malu dengan perkataan Naruto dan dia juga telah asal menyalahkan seseorang apalagi telah menyerang orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dengan **_Murasame_** yang merupakan **_Teigu_** miliknya, untungnya pria itu masih hidup tapi dia juga bingung bagaimana bisa dia bertahan hidup dari racun yang berada di dalam Masamune "Maaf telah menuduhmu, ehm…"

"Naruto, namaku Naruto Uzumaki…" Potong Naruto.

"Maaf telah menuduhmu, Naruto-san." Ucap gadis itu yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau sendiri, namamu siapa?"

"Namaku adalah Akame." Jawab gadis itu.

"Oh, nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Akame memerah tapi Naruto tidak berhenti di situ "Tapi sayang sikapmu sangat kasar sampai-sampai kau mau membunuhku tadi."

"Oy, aku kan sudah minta maaf." Balas Akame dengan nada kesal sambil mendeathglare Naruto.

Tapi Naruto hanya menghela nafas sambil menyilangkan tangannya dia kedua dadanya "Kau minta maaf karena telah menuduhku bukan karena kau menyesal telah menyerangku seperti hewan liar, ingat?"

'Ukh, ini orang nyebelin banget sih…' Batin Akame yang sudah berniat menyerang kembali Naruto dengan **_Murasame l_** agi. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan dia pun berkata "Oh ya, Naruto-san. Ini dimana ya?"

" ** _Konohagakure no Sato_** , salah satu besar yang berada di **_Hi no Kuni_**." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar tentang **_Hi no Kuni_** di kerajaan." Balas Akame dan itu membuat Naruto bingung karena seingat dia di **_Elemental Nation_** tidak ada kerajaan yang ada hanyalah 5 desa besar yang menjadi perwakilan 5 tanah elemental dan juga beberapa desa kecil. Kalaupun ada, kerajaan itu telah hancur yaitu **_Rouran_** yang hancur saat **_Perang Dunia Shinobi_** ke-3 berlangsung.

"Apa dia mempunyai chakra sama sepertikita, Kurama?" Tanya Naruto.

" **Dia memang tidak mempunyai chakra**." Jawab Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Tapi pedangnya itu mempunyai aura yang berbahaya sampai** - **sampai kau hampir mati jika aku tidak menetralisir racun yang mengalir ke tubuhmu gaki**."

"Akame, bisa aku berbicara padamu sebentar." Ucap Naruto dan Akame pun menggangguk untuk memberikan konfirmasi pada Naruto.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa Naruto-san?" Tanya Akame.

"Sepertinya kau berada di dimensi lain…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Soalnya di tempat ini, **_Elemental Nation_** … Seingatku tidak mempunyai kerajaan. Ada kerajaan yang bernama **_Rouran_** di **_Kaze no Kuni_** tapi itu sudah hancur di **Perang Dunia Shinobi** ke-3, yang ada hanyalah 5 desa besar perwakilan dari 5 tanah elemental. Dan juga kau tidak mempunyai chakra tapi pedangmu itu memiliki aura yang cukup kuat. Jadi, yup… Kau ada di dimensi lain."

"APAAA!"

'Shit! Dia malah pingsan dan dadanya menekan tubuhku lagi…' Batin Naruto yang memegang tubuh Akame yang pingsan karena perkataan Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah ' ** _Ero_** - ** _sennin_** , singkirkanlah pikiran mesummu itu dari pikiranku...'

" **Gihi** , **sepertinya kau sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dengan gadis bernama Akame ini gaki** …" Ucap Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Jadi** , **kau bisa menikah dan menyusul teman** - **temanmu yang sudah menikah**."

'Diam kau bola bulu!'

\- **_The Empire_** , **_Akame ga Kill_** **_Universe_** -

Di sebuah tempat di dalam sebuah kerajaan, pemuda tampan berambut coklat dan juga memakai jaket coklat terbuka dan juga baju berwarna krem serta celana jeans berwarna hitam saat ini sedang bertarung dengan seorang wanita cantik nan sadist berambut biru panjang dan memakai seragam militer. Dia adalah Tatsumi, pengguna **_Teigu Incursio_** dan juga anggota dari **_Night Raid_** yang merupakan organisasi yang dipenuhi para assassins terampil dan musuhnya adalah Esdeath, jendral terkuat dari pihak kerajaan yang mempunyai **_Teigu_** bernama **_Demon Extract_**. Pertarungan itu dilakukan karena organisasi **_Night_** **_Raid_** berencana untuk menculik adik dari Akame yang bernama Kurome yang merupakan anggota dari anggota dari tim yang dibuat Esdeath untuk memusnahkan **_Night_** **_Raid_** , **_Jaegers_**. Tatsumi kemudian memutuskan untuk melawan Esdeath karena dia tahu kalau dirinya adalah kelemahan Esdeath yang ternyata mencintai Tatsumi dan dia pun memenangkan pertarungan meskipun dia menolak untuk membunuh Esdeath karena dia masih belum ingin melihat Esdeath mati meskipun dalam pertarungan itu mereka harus kehilangan rekan mereka yaitu Susanoo serta pacarnya yang bernama Mine yang dalam kondisi koma karena melawan anggota dari Jaegers. Dan mengajaknya bergabung dalam Night Raid dan Esdeath menerimanya karena dia ingin terus bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya dan membuat Tatsumi berharap kalau dia tidak dihajar sampai mati oleh Mine setelah dia sadar dari komanya nanti. Kemudian dia Esdeath dan rekan-rekannya yang bernama Leone, Lubbock, dan Chelsea serta bos-nya yang bernama Najenda mencari Akame yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan adiknya. Tapi saat sampai disana, mereka hanya bisa melihat Kurome yang menjatuhkan katananya yang juga merupakan **_Teigu_** miliknya, **_March of the Dead_** : **_Yatsufusa_** sambil menangis di dalam pelukan rekannya yang bernama Wave.

"Wave, Kurome, apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Esdeath pada kedua anak buahnya.

Kurome pun tidak menjawab tapi Wave yang masih mencoba menenangkan Kurome pun berkata tanpa melihat bos-nya "Tadi Kurome melawan kakak-nya dan aku hanya bisa melihat saja karena Kurome meminta aku untuk tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungannya dengan kakaknya. Mereka bertarung sengit dan kemudian kakak dari Kurome yang bernama Akame itu mengatakan sesuatu kebenaran pada Akame tentang apa yang membuatnya keluar dari kerajaan dan juga meminta maaf pada Kurome. Itu kemudian membuat Kurome luluh dan dia pun menyerah, membuat Akame-san memeluknya dan berjanji untuk menyembuhkan adiknya dari ketergantungan obat yang dibuat oleh Stylish. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh Akame-san bercahaya dan dia pun menghilang, membuat Kurome terus menangis seperti ini."

Leone, Najenda, Tatsumi dan Lubbock pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar, karena mereka sudah kehilangan 3 rekan sekaligus dalam pertarungan **_Night Raid_** melawan **_Jaegers_**. Susanoo yang tewas karena core miliknya dihancurkan oleh Esdeath, Mine yang koma setelah bertarung dengan pembunuh rekannya yang telah membunuh rekannya yang bernama Sheele yaitu Seryu dan juga Run, juga Akame yang menghilang setelah pertarungannya dengan adiknya. Leone yang mendengar itu pun berkata "Jadi maksudmu, Akame menghilang begitu?"

"Ya, seperti yang aku bicarakan tadi **_Night Raid._** " Jawab Wave.

"Bagaimana ini bos?" Tanya Lubbock dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita sudah kehilangan Susanoo, Mine sedang mengalami masa koma, dan juga Akame menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk melawan pihak kerajaan?"

"Aku tidak tahu Lubba." Jawab Najenda yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bos bagaimana kalau kita mengajak mereka berdua bergabung dengan kita." Usul Leone dan kemudian dia menyalingkan tangannya di depan dadanya yang berukuran besar dan ditutupi bra berwarna hitam "Esdeath sudah bersedia bergabung dengan **_Night_** **_Raid_** karena dia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Tatsumi, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mengajak mereka berdua bergabung kan."

"Jendral Esdeath, bisa-bisanya kau mengkhianati kerajaan seperti ini dengan bergabung dengan **_Night_** **_Raid_** ." Ucap Wave yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Kurome dan menunjuk Esdeath dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudahlah Wave, lagipula umur kerajaan ini tidak akan lama lagi." Balas Esdeath dengan tenang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Wave "Kerajaan ini sudah banyak dibenci oleh banyak orang dan yang mendukung mereka paling hanyalah para bangsawan yang suka sewenang-wenang saja. Kaisar Makoto saja yang tidak menyadarinya karena dia terlalu percaya pada Perdana Menteri Honest."

"Tapi…"

"Jendral Esdeath benar, Wave. Kekaisaran ini sudah hancur dari dulu. Ayah dan ibuku saja bahkan menyiksa dan menjualku dan kakak pada kekaisaran dan dijadikan pembunuh dalam usia muda." Potong Kurome yang telah bangun dan menghapus air mata yang masih menetes di matanya sampai habis "Lagipula siapa tahu kalau kita bergabung dalam **_Night Raid._** Kita bisa membuat kekaisaran menjadi lebih baik dan mencari cara untuk mengobati ketergantungan obatku dan juga mencari kakakku."

"Ya, kau benar Kurome." Balas Wave sambil menghela nafas dan kemudian dia menatap Najenda dan berkata "Baiklah, kalau begitu… Aku dan Kurome bersedia untuk bergabung dalam **_Night_** **_Raid_** , Najenda-san."

"Baguslah kalau begitu…"

"Hei Tatsumi…" Panggil Leone pada kouhainya yang sudah dia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Ada apa, nee-san?" Tanya Tatsumi.

"Aku harap kau bersiap-siap kalau Mine akan menghajarmu habis-habisan saat dia sadar dari koma-nya dan melihat Esdeath bergabung dalam **_Night Raid._** " Jawab Leone yang tersenyum manis pada Tatsumi tapi wajah Tatsumi malah memucat karena tahu akan keganasan pacarnya itu kalau sedang marah "Apalagi Esdeath juga adalah wanita yang telah menciummu dua kali."

"Aku tahu itu, jangan ingatkan aku…"

\- **_Konohagakure no Sato_** , **_Elemental_** **_Nation_** -

Setelah Akame sadar dari pingsannya, Naruto pun memberitahukan semua yang dia tahu tentang **_Elemental Nation_** seperti kekuatan mereka yang menggunakan chakra dan juga 5 desa besar yang mewakili 5 tanah elemental. Akame juga menjelaskan tentang apa yang dia tahu tentang kekaisaran tempatnya tinggal juga kekuatannya yang bernama **_Teigu_**. Saat Naruto mendengar cerita Akame, tatapannya pun mengeras saat mendengar kejahatan-kejahatan yang terjadi di kekaisaran yang bahkan lebih parah dari **_Elemental Nation_**. Saat Akame sudah mulai lapar, Naruto pun membuat makanan untuk mereka berdua. Dan dia cukup terkejut saat melihat Akame yang merupakan seorang perempuan bisa makan dengan porsi sebanyak dia ataupun Chouji.

'Ini cewek, rakus juga ya…' Batin Naruto yang sweatdrop saat melihat Akame yang memakan banyak makanan sepertinya tapi dia masih mempunyai etiket untuk makan yang baik, tidak seperti Naruto.

" **Jangan bilang begitu** , **kau juga** **sama kan gaki** …" Balas Kurama yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan host-nya.

'Tapi aku ini laki-laki Kurama, jadi pantas kalau aku makan seperti itu.' Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Tapi Akame…'

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Akame yang risih dengan tatapan Akame yang melihat sepertinya risih saat melihat cara makan Akame yang abnormal, sama seperti Tatsumi sama seperti saat dia baru bergabung dalam **_Night Raid_**.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Akame." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya dan memegang kenop pintunya "Oh ya, kalau kau mau tidur… Tidur saja di kasurku, aku akan tidur di sofa."

"Kau mau pergi kemana malam-malam begini, Naruto-san?" Tanya Akame yang menghentikan acara makannya dan melihat penyelamatnya itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Cuma mau cari angin saja." Jawab Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang berani melawanku terutama saat mengingat apa yang sudah aku dan sahabatku lakukan tiga tahun lalu."

Naruto pun meninggalkan rumahnya dan menuju **_Third Training Ground_** , tempat yang biasanya digunakan oleh tim-nya yang dia gunakan untuk berlatih. Dia pun membuat beberapa bunshin dan melawannya satu persatu… Tanpa dia sadari, ternyata dia diikuti oleh Akame yang penasaran akan kepergian Naruto. Kemudian dia sampai di tempat itu dan kagum saat melihat Naruto membuat beberapa bunshin, kemudian dia dan para bunshinnya bertarung dengan menggunakan jutsu masing-masing. Setelah dia mengalahkan bunshin terakhir, Naruto pun tersenyum tanpa melihat Akame yang bersembunyi di balik pohon dan dia pun tiba-tiba menghilang dengan **_Sunshin_** membuat Akame kebingungan.

'Huh, dimana dia…' Batin Akame yang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan katana yang sekaligus merupakan **_Teigu_** miliknya, **_Murasame_** .

"Sedang apa kau disini, Akame-chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan penekanan dalam suffiks-chan yang dia tujukan pada Akame, setelah dia tiba-tiba muncul dengan cepat di belakang Akame dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kyaaaaahhhh!"

 ** _Pllllaaaakkkk_**

"Ittaiiii!" Teriak Naruto yang melepaskan pelukannya pada Akame karena merasakan tamparan yang keras dari Akame dan mengenai wajah tampannya "Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu, baka? Pipiku sakit tahu karena tamparanmu…"

"Salahmu sendiri main peluk saja seperti itu dasar pria mesum." Balas Akame dengan nada kesal sambil mendeathglare Naruto yang memegang pipinya yang terdapat cap tangan karena tamparan dari Akame.

"Oy, salahmu sendiri main ngikut-ngikutin saja." Balas Naruto yang tidak terima disalahkan, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Tadi saat aku memelukmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk-empuk… Itu apa ya?"

"Dasar mesum!" Teriak Akame dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu dan kesal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Akan aku cincang-cincang kau, Naruto-san."

Naruto yang melihat Akame sudah mengeluarkan **_Murasame_** pun mengeluarkan kunai **_Hiraishin_** miliknya dan berkata "Menarik, menarik… Ayo kita bertarung kembali Akame-chan. Semoga saja kau bisa membuat semangatku untuk bertarung membara seperti Sasuke-teme."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chap pertama dari Xover dari **_Naruto_** and **_Akame ga Kill_** ane udah selesai. Maaf kalau Akame yang clueless, ane buat OOC disini dan ane buat Naruto yang terkena racun dari **_Teigu Murasame_** masih bisa bertahan hidup karena racun-nya dinetralisir oleh Kurama. Oh ya, pair utama disini adalah Naruto x Akame dan nanti akan ane tambahkan dengan Leone dan Chelsea setelah tim **_Night Raid_** datang ke **_Elemental Nation_**. Sedangkan pair lain sudah disebutkan dan Tatsumi akan berpasangan dengan Mine, Esdeath dan Chelsea, Lubbock dengan Najenda, serta Wave dan Kurome. Dan buat info, scene di **_Akame Ga_** **_Kill_** Universe hanya ada di chap ini dan chapter 2 saja, jadi chapter-chapter kedepan hanya akan berfokus pada scene di **_Elemental_** **_Nation_** saja, OK. Happy reading, see ya…


	2. ARC I - Part 2

Name: Shinobi and Assassins

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya.

Pair: Naruto x Akame x Leone x Chelsea, Tatsumi x Mine x Esdeath x 1 chara from Narutoverse(AN: From filler or Movie, no Sara and Ryuzetsu), Lubbock x OC, Kakashi x Najenda, Wave x Kurome, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Karui, Sai x Ino, Kiba x Tamaki, Shino x OC, Konohamaru x Hanabi.

ARC I - Part 2: Muramasa

\- **_Konohagakure_** , **_Elemental_** **_Nation_** -

Akame yang melihat Naruto sudah mengeluarkan kunainya pun langsung menatap tajam mata Naruto yang seolah meremehkannya. Setelah itu dia langsung melesatkan serangannya tapi Naruto berhasil mem-block serangan **_Murasame_**

milik Akame dengan kunai **_Hiraishin_**

miliknya. Akame memang tidak cukup terkejut dengan hal itu karena Naruto juga menggunakan senjata yang sama saat melawannya di kamar apartemennya tapi dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa pedang sekaligus **_Teigu_** miliknya yang bernama **_Murasame_** bisa ditahan dengan senjata berukuran kecil seperti itu.

"Bagaimana Akame? Sudah menyerah?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan sombong kau, aku belum selesai." Jawab Akame yang langsung melesatkan serangannya ke arah Naruto tapi dia berhasil menangkis serangannya lagi.

Naruto kemudian melempar kunai itu dan Akame berhasil menghindarinya dan membuat kunai itu menancap di tanah di belakang Akame 'Kesempatan…'

'Cih, bodoh…' Batin Naruto yang melihat Akame berniat menyerangnya tapi sebelum **_Murasame_** berhasil menyentuh kunainya, Naruto pun muncul di belakang Akame dan membuatnya terkejut.

'Bagaimana bisa…'

 ** _Duuuaaakkkk_**

"Ugh…"

Naruto menendang Akame dari belakang dan membuatnya terlempar dan terjatuh ke tanah. Naruto yang melihat Akame berhasil bangkit pun berkata "Bagaimana, sudah menyerah Akame-chan?"

"Dalam mimpimu!!!" Teriak Akame yang langsung berbalik dan menyerang Naruto tapi Naruto sudah mengambil kunainya yang tertancap di tanah dan menangkisnya.

"Dasar keras kepala…" Balas Naruto yang masih menahan serangan pedang Akame dengan kunainya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Menyerah sajalah, Akame. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku. Racun pedangmu itu tidak akan mempan padaku dan itu berkat bantuan rekanku, lagipula aku masih menahan diri untuk melawanmu."

"Aku tidak mau!" Teriak Akame yang wajahnya memerah dan kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto dengan nada kesal "Kau telah menodaiku dan melukai harga diriku…"

"Are…"

"Kau sudah memegang dadaku seenaknya, Naruto-san." Ucap Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau harus tanggung jawab!!!"

"Harus ya?" Tanya Naruto yang menaikkan alisnya sambil terus menahan serangan **_Murasame_**.

"Ya harus." Jawab Akame.

Kemudian Naruto melompat kebelakang dan menatap Akame dengan datar "Oh begitu… Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Ayo kita cari seorang penghulu untuk menikahkan kita berdua."

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Akame yang menancapkan **_Murasame_** ke tanah dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Siapa yang mau menikah dengan orang mesum sepertimu, Naruto-san."

 ** _Twiiittttch_**

Di dahi Naruto muncul sebuah perempatan karena kesal dengan ejekan Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada kesal "Kau ini mau-nya apa sih? Tadi aku disuruh tanggung jawab… Udah diladenin, kau malah membuatku kesal. Dasar perempuan labil!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang labil, Naruto-san?" Tanya Akame dengan nada tidak kalah kesal.

"Tentu saja kau…" Jawab Naruto santai.

"Grrrrrr…."

"Yare-yare, kalau mau bertengkar lebih baik jangan disini." Ucap seseorang berambut silver dengan gaya berlawanan gravitasi dan memakai masker dengan jaket Jounin berwarna abu-abu "Ini tempat latihan, bukan tempat pertengkaran sepasang kekasih."

"Kakashi-sensei…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat orang yang berbicara pada mereka adalah senseinya sekaligus

 ** _Rokudaime Hokage_** di **_Konoha_** , Kakashi Hatake "Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam sensei?"

"Aku habis minum-minum dengan Gai dan Yamato. Dan kemudian saat aku berkeliling di sekitar sini, aku mendengar pertengkaran kalian jadi aku kesini." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melihat muridnya "Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku habis latihan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia menunjuk Akame dan berkata "Tapi dia mengikutiku dan mengintipku yang sedang berlatih. Jadi aku mengagetkannya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang tapi sepertinya aku memegang sesuatu yang tidak pantas secara tidak sengaja hehehehe."

"Ah… Pantas saja gadis ini marah padamu Naruto." Balas Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Minta maaflah padanya nanti."

"Beres sensei." Balas Naruto.

"Oh ya, sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu di **_Konoha_**. Apa kau penduduk baru?" Tanya Kakashi yang melihat Akame.

"Tidak juga, Naruto-san menemukanku tidak sadarkan diri di hutan perbatasan **_Hi no Kuni_** dan **_Ta no Kuni_** , kemudian dia membawaku kesini serta mengobatiku." Jawab Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau diperbolehkan, aku bersedia menja di penduduk disini Kakashi-san."

"Hmm, kalau begitu kau besok datanglah ke kantorku dan daftarkan gadis bernama Akame ini menjadi penduduk tetap

Konohagakure, Naruto." Ucap Kakashi dan perkataan itu pun membuat Naruto kaget dan menatap gurunya.

"Lah, kok harus aku yang melakukannya sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm, siapa yang membawanya ke sini?" Tanya balik Kakashi.

"Aku…" Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengobatinya?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sakura sih tapi aku yang memintanya untuk mengobatinya." Jawab Naruto.

"Dan siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas keberadaannya disini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Tidak usah katakan apapun lagi." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku yang akan melakukannya…"

Kakashi kemudian menggunakan **_Eye Smile_** miliknya yang legendaris pada Naruto dan kemudian dia berbisik di telinga Naruto "Sudah nikmati saja, lagipula siapa tahu Akame-san nanti akan menjadi jodohmu Naruto."

"Ya ampun!" Teriak Naruto saat Kakashi sudah berjalan menjauhinya "Kau sama saja seperti Kurama, sensei."

" **Ucapan senseimu itu ada benarnya,** **Naruto.** " Ucap Kurama dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Lagipula apa kau tidak bosan menjomblo sedangkan para rekanmu sudah pada menikah**. **Lagipula** , **dia itu cantik meskipun matanya itu terlihat seperti mata** **_Sharingan_** **milik klan** **Uchiha** **itu**."

'Diam kau bola bulu sialan!'

Naruto pun membawa Akame pulang ke apartemennya. Dan setelah mereka, Naruto pun melihat Akame yang seolah sedang menunggu sesuatu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan Naruto pun menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. Melihat Naruto hanya menatapnya dari tadi, Akame pun mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bilang pada senseimu tadi, kalau kau akan minta maaf padaku. Tapi kenapa kau hanya diam saja dan menatapku seperti itu?"

"Oh hanya itu…" Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Well, aku minta maaf kalau begitu padamu atas perbuatan kurang ajarku padamu Akame."

Akame pun menutup matanya dan kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku akan memaafkanmu, Naruto-san."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz."

Akame membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sedang tertidur di sofanya dan dia pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto "Jangan tidur dulu! Urusan kita belum selesai."

"Apa sih? Kau kan sudah memaafkanku, apa lagi yang kurang?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal pada gadis yang dia tolong dan dia bawa ke Konoha ini.

"Aku mau kau membelikanku banyak permen dan kue sebagai ucapan permintaan maafmu." Jawab Akame.

'Ini orang banyak banget permintaannya.' Batin Naruto dan itu membuat Kurama yang berada di tubuhnya tertawa terbahak-bahak "Oke-oke, besok akan aku belikan…"

"Terima kasih." Balas Akame dan kemudian dia naik dan tiduran di kasur Naruto. Akame kemudian mendekati Naruto yang sedang tertidur di sofa dan dia pun tersenyum saat melihat Naruto "Dia tampan juga jika tidak memakai ikat kepalanya."

"Kau juga terlihat cantik jika tidak marah-marah." Gumam Naruto dalam tidurnya dan itu membuat wajah Akame memerah padam.

'Abaikan saja perkataannya, Akame. Itu cuma gumaman orang yang sedang tidur, pasti dia tidak serius mengatakannya.' Batin Akame yang sudah menaiki futon milik Naruto dan dia pun membatin 'Bagaimana keadaan yang lain ya? Aku harap mereka semua tidak apa-apa dan Kurome bisa disembuhkan dari ketergantungan obatnya itu.'

Akame kemudian tertidur dan terbangun keesokan paginya dan melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Setelah itu Akame membersihkan dirinya dan berpakaian, setelah melakukan itu… Dia pun keluar untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi **_Konoha_** yang saat ini telah menjadi rumah barunya. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di atas patung kepala batu dari **_Yondaime_** **_Hokage_** , Minato Namikaze yang merupakan ayah dari Naruto.

'Sedang apa dia disitu?' Batin Akame.

"Setelah kematian rekan kami yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga, dia selalu melakukan itu setiap pagi." Ucap Sakura yang datang bersama dengan putrinya dengan Sasuke, Sarada Uchiha. Akame pun menatap bingung Sakura… Sakura yang melihat Akame pun berkata "Oh ya, maaf… Perkenalkan, namaku Sakura Haruno atau kau bisa memanggilku Sakura Uchiha. Aku yang mengobatimu kemarin."

"Ah, jadi kau yang mengobatiku ya?" Tanya Akame dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Sakura "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Sakura-san. Oh ya, omong-omong Sakura-san, apa kau juga yang menggantikan pakaianku kemarin?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sakura tapi Akame tidak menjawab dan wajahnya memerah karena malu, membuat Sakura menyadari sesuatu "Ah… Kau pasti berpikiran Naruto berbuat yang macam-macam padamu ya?"

Akame pun menundukkan wajahnya dan kemudian Naruto pun melompat turun dan menyapa mereka berdua "Yo, Sakura-chan, Akame… Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kau sendiri… Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tanya Akame.

"Cuma menghirup udara pagi saja dan menurutku tempat yang paling tepat adalah di atas monument ayahku, **_Yondaime_** **_Hokage_**." Jawab Naruto.

Saat mendengar itu, Sakura pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius "Aku tahu kau bohong, Naruto. Kau terus-terusan melakukan itu karena merasa bersalah atas kematian Hinata kan? Kumohon hentikan itu dan jalani hidupmu yang dulu seperti biasa sebelum kau ikut berperang dalam **_Perang Dunia Shinobi_** ke-4, Naruto. Kami semua teman-temanmu khawatir padamu, kau bahkan menutup hatimu untuk mencintai wanita lain selain Hinata yang mencintaimu seperti Shion misalnya. Itu tidak sehat, Naruto."

"Shion tidak mencintaiku, Sakura. Dia hanya ingin aku membantunya mendapatkan heiress untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya sebagai miko." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh, para wanita yang kau bilang itu tidak mencintaiku sebagai Naruto Uzumaki tapi pahlawan **_Konoha_** dan juga **_Elemental Nation_**. Dan kau masih tanya kenapa aku menutup hatiku Sakura?"

Sakura pun terdiam dan kemudian Naruto pun menghela nafas dan kemudian dia berkata "Maaf, Sakura… Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu, aku hargai bantuan kalian semua tapi kau tidak bisa menyalahkan aku yang menjadi seperti ini, Sakura. Orang-orang mati di dalam perang karena aku. Bukan hanya Hinata, tapi juga Neji, Obito, beberapa ninja dari 5 desa besar elemental. Perasaan bersalah itu terus aku simpan di dalam kepalaku."

'Naruto-san… / Naruto…'

"Oh ya, ini untukmu Akame…" Ucap Naruto yang memberikan sekantung tas berisi permen dan kue pada Akame "Kau sudah benar-benar memaafkanku kan?"

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu Naruto-san." Jawab Akame.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kantor **_Hokage_** dulu, Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan mendaftarkan Akame sebagai warga baru **_Konoha_** dan juga mengambil misi."

Naruto dan Akame pun pergi bersama menuju kantor Kakashi di Hokage Tower

dan saat sampai Naruto pun kesal saat melihat Kakashi sedang membaca buku **_Icha_** - ** _Icha_** miliknya yang sedang tidak diawasi oleh asistennya.

"Ehem…"

Kakashi yang melihat muridnya sedang berada di hadapannya bersama dengan Akame pun langsung menyembunyikan buku itu di laci meja miliknya dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto "Seharusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya, Naruto. Kau ini tidak sopan seperti biasa."

"Aku tidak yakin meskipun aku mengetuk, kau akan membalasnya jika kau sedang sibuk membaca buku itu sensei." Balas Naruto dan membuat Kakashi tersenyum kikuk karena mendengar alasan Naruto itu.

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau kesini, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Bukannya kau memintaku untuk datang kesini dan mendaftarkan Akame sebagai warga disini, sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Ah, benar juga…" Balas Kakashi dan kemudian dia melihat Akame dan berkata "Oh ya, Akame-san… Jelaskanlah tentang dirimu. Kau berasal dari desa mana dulunya, kau seorang shinobi atau tidak, atau apa saja yang berhubungan denganmu."

"Uhhh…"

Melihat Akame tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Naruto pun melihat Kakashi dan berkata "Sensei, aku yang akan menjelaskan padamu. Tapi ini adalah rahasia kita bertiga saja, kau mengerti kan?"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Kakashi.

"Sensei, sebenarnya Akame itu bukanlah salah satu penduduk dari 5 desa besar di **_Elemental Nation_** atau juga dia bukan seorang shinobi, karena aku tidak merasakan chakra sama sekali di tubuhnya." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Faktanya adalah, Akame berasal dari dimensi lain."

Kakashi cukup terkejut saat mendengar ini… Dia memang pernah melihat dimensi lain seperti dimensi buatan Kaguya atau dunia **_Kamui_**. Tapi dia belum pernah melihat dimensi lain yang ditempati oleh manusia "Lanjutkan…"

"Akame berasal dari dimensi yang berada di sebuah kerajaan besar yang corrupt dan pihak pemberontak berniat merubah kerajaan supaya kerajaan itu berubah menjadi lebih baik." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Di dunia itu mereka bertarung tidak menggunakan chakra seperti kita tapi sebuah benda buatan yang dibuat dari relic para monster disana yang disebut **_Danger Beast_** yaitu **_Teigu_** ."

"Apakah kau juga mempunyai sebuah **_Teigu_** , Akame-san?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Iya…" Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menancapkan pedangnya di tanah "Pedangku ini juga termasuk **_Teigu_** yang dikenal sebagai **_One_** - ** _Cut_** **_Killer_** : **_Murasame_**. **_Teigu_** milikmu ini mempunyai racun yang sangat kuat yang bisa membunuh siapapun yang telah tergores pedang ini walaupun itu hanya satu goresan kecil. Yang bisa bertahan dari racun pedang itu walaupun sudah tergores yaitu Naruto-san disini."

Mendengar itu, Kakashi pun tertawa kecil dan menatap Naruto "Biar aku tebak, ini berkat Kurama kan?"

"Tepat sekali…" Jawab Naruto.

"Bukan hanya **_Murasame_** ada beberapa **_Teigu_** lain yang juga memiliki kemampuan khusus." Ucap Akame yang mulai melanjutkan ceritanya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan " ** _Demon_** **_Armor_** : **_Incursio_** , armor dengan pertahanan kuat yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk menghilangkan penggunanya dan juga membuat penggunanya memberikan serangan kejutan pada musuh, **_Teigu Extase_** yang mempunyai bentuk gunting raksasa yang mampu memotong apapun, **_Cross Tail_** yang berbentuk sebuah benang yang bisa melakukan apapun, **_Pumpkin_** yang berbentuk senapan laser yang jika penggunanya terdesak maka kemampuannya akan bertambah kuat dan rumornya juga kekuatannya tergantung dari emosi penggunanya, **_Lionelle_** yang mempunyai kemampuan berubah menjadi sosok setengah singa, dan juga **_Gaea Foundation_** yang bisa merubah penggunanya menjadi apapun."

Kakashi dan Naruto pun merasa kagum atas berbagai macam **_Teigu_** yang disebutkan oleh Akame meskipun ada yang membuat mereka familiar seperti **_Teigu Gaea_** **_Foundation_** yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti **_Henge_** dan juga **_Cross Tail_** yang mengingatkan Kakashi akan pedang **_Nuibari_**. Kakashi pun teringat sesuatu dan dia pun berkata "Omong-omong kau mempunyai katana yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus kan Naruto. Apa itu juga merupakan **_Teigu_**?"

Akame pun terkejut saat mendengar itu dan dia pun membatin 'Naruto mempunyai **_Teigu_** juga? Tapi harusnya ini tidak mungkin… Dimensi kita berdua berbeda jadi tidak mungkin ada **_Teigu_** juga disini.'

"Mana mungkin katana **_Muramasa_** milikku adalah sebuah Teigu , memang sih katana itu akan bertambah kuat setiap aku membunuh seseorang dan pedangku berlumuran darah dari para korbanku." Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan sebuah katana berwarna merah darah dari kertas segel dan dia pun berkata "Tapi ini adalah pedang biasa bukan **_Teigu_**. Sama seperti **_Kusanagi_** milik Sasuke yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk membelah apapun bahkan berlian."

"Kau benar juga…" Balas Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Akame-san… Aku akan mulai membuat berkas-berkas untukmu supaya kau bisa tinggal di **_Konoha_**. Jadi nikmati saja hari-harimu di desa ini, Akame-san."

"Ah, terima kasih kalau begitu **_Hokage_** -sama." Balas Akame yang menunduk hormat pada Kakashi dan Kakashi membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oh ya, Kakashi-sensei… Apa ada misi baru?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kakashi.

"Eh!"

"Kau bercanda kan, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda, Naruto." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau sudah memborong semua misi yang ada di desa 1 bulan ini, apa kau tidak ingat?"

"Misi apa saja boleh deh, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Misi rank-B atau C juga tidak apa-apa."

"Bahkan misi rank B atau C juga telah kau habiskan." Balas Kakashi, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa kasih misi yang sama seperti saat kau memulai sebagai Genin ."

"Maksudmu, menangkap Tora?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada pucat dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kakashi "Tidak terima kasih, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Kakashi-sensei. Ayo kita pergi, Akame. Aku akan menunjukkan tempat-tempat di Konoha padamu."

"Boleh." Balas Akame dan setelah Naruto menaruh pedang **_Muramasa_** miliknya ke dalam scroll, dia pun memegang tangan Akame dengan erat dan membawanya keluar dari kantor Kakashi.

"Ah, indahnya masa muda…" Ucap Kakashi yang melihat Naruto dan Akame dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya.

Naruto pun mengajak Akame berkeliling di **_Konoha_** dan menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang berada di Konoha seperti akademi ninja di Konoha yang membuat para shinobi dan kunoichi muda disana mengerubungi Naruto dan membuat Akame tersenyum pada Naruto, tempat pemandian air panas, **_Forest of Death_** , arena tempat dilangsungkannya ujian **_Chunin_** , dan lain-lain. Melihat Akame sudah mulai kelaparan, dia pun melihat Akame dan berkata.

"Kau mau makan dimana Akame, **_Yakiniku_** - ** _Q_** atau **_Ichiraku Ramen_**?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sepertinya **_Yakiniku_** - ** _Q_** boleh juga." Jawab Akame.

Naruto sebenarnya ingin makan ramen di **_Ichiraku Ramen_** , tapi dia mengalah demi Akame dan membawanya ke **_Yakiniku_** - ** _Q_**. Setelah mereka sampai dan mendapatkan tempat duduk serta memesan, Akame pun melihat Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Oh ya, Naruto… Darimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?"

"Maksudmu, **_Muramasa_**?" Tanya Naruto, Akame pun menggangguk "Hmm, aku menemukannya di reruntuhan **_Uzushiogakure_** , tanah kelahiran para shinobi dari klan Uzumaki dulu bersama dengan sepupuku yang bernama Karin. Lebih tepatnya di reruntuhan rumah dari pemimpin di **_Uzushiogakure_** dan pemimpin seluruh anggota klan Uzumaki, Ashina Uzumaki."

"Apa pedang itu dari awalnya memang berwarna merah, Naruto?" Tanya Akame.

"Tidak. Pada awalnya warnanya sama saja seperti pedang yang lain." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian aku melanjutkan "Tapi saat aku membunuh seseorang yang berniat jahat dan dia sudah tidak bisa disadarkan… Pedang itu berubah warna menjadi merah saat darah dari orang itu mengenai logam dari **_Murasama_** , seolah **_Muramasa_** menyerap darah itu. Bahkan saat aku membersihkannya warnanya tetap saja berwarna merah. Dan setiap ada yang terbunuh dengan **_Muramasa_** dan darahnya mengenai **_Muramasa_** , maka pedang itu akan bertambah menjadi kuat. Maka daripada itu aku memberikan nama pedang itu **_Blood Hunter_** : **_Muramasa_**."

"Apa saat membunuh seseorang, kau menikmatinya Naruto?" Tanya Akame.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jika ada orang jahat dan dia sudah tidak bisa disadarkan lagi, aku tidak ada cara lain selain membunuhnya. Apalagi jika orang itu berbuat jahat dengan alasan yang konyol."

'Dia mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri.' Batin Akame yang melihat pesanannya sudah tiba dan dia pun mulai memanggang salah satu daging yang disiapkan oleh restoran itu 'Aku juga membunuh orang-orang yang berbuat semena-mena di kerajaan. Aku harap para anggota **_Night Raid_** selain aku bisa membunuh perdana menteri dan menghilangkan kegelapan di dalam kerajaan.'

"Kalau kau sendiri, Akame?" Tanya Naruto.

"Huh…"

"Apa kau juga menikmati membunuh seseorang?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Aku senang membunuh seseorang." Jawab Akame dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut "Tapi jika orang itu melakukan kejahatan yang berat dan aku tidak bisa mengampuni perbuatannya lagi."

Setelah itu Akame dan Naruto hanya terdiam dan menunggu daging yang mereka panggang sampai mereka matang. Dan saat daging-daging itu matang, Akame berniat untuk mengambil salah satu daging dengan sumpitnya tapi ada satu daging hangat yang masuk ke mulutnya "Bagaimana, enak tidak Akame?"

Akame hanya bisa menggangguk saat melihat ternyata Naruto yang menyuapi daging itu ke dalam mulutnya dan saat dia sudah mengunyah dan menelan daging itu, dia dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu pun menatap Naruto dengan tajam "Kenapa kau melakukan itu, Naruto?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Akame.

"Menyuapiku." Jawab Akame dengan singkat.

Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian dia menyeringai saat dia melihat semburat kemerahan yang tercetak di pipi Akame "Oh, begitu. Aku cuma iseng saja, tapi wajahmu manis juga kalau kau seperti itu ya. Kau mau aku suapi lagi?"

"Tidak, aku akan ambil sendiri." Jawab Akame dan kemudian dia mengambil daging dengan sumpitnya dan memakannya. 'Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti ini Naruto. Atau kau bisa membuatku jatuh cinta dan aku akan sangat kehilanganmu saat aku diharuskan kembali ke kerajaan.'

Tapi saat melihat Naruto tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia pun bertanya pada Naruto "Kau tidak makan, Naruto?"

"Kau saja yang makan Akame." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan makan ramen di rumah nanti."

"Cepat buka mulutmu…" Ucap Akame yang sudah mengambil daging dengan sumpit di tangannya dan dia mengarahkan daging itu ke mulut Naruto.

"Jadi kau akan menyuapiku sekarang, kau jadi nakal ya sekarang Akame-chan ufufufufu."

"Jangan banyak omong! Cepat buka mulutmu atau akan aku paksa daging ini untuk masuk ke mulutmu."

"Baiklah, jangan marah-marah padaku nanti kecantikanmu luntur." Ucap Naruto dan itu membuat Akame menatapnya dengan tajam. Kemudian Naruto membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan daging yang diberikan Akame masuk melalui mulutnya.

"Enak tidak?" Tanya Akame

"Enak kok." Jawab Naruto setelah dia mengunyah dan menelan daging yang dimakannya.

Mendengar itu, Akame pun melanjutkan acara makannya tapi saat dia melihat Naruto melihatnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri… Dia pun merasakan firasat buruk "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Naruto?"

"Kau tidak sadar ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak sadar apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar telah memberikan ciuman secara langsung padaku." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan itu membuatnya pucat pasi.

'Lah, kok bisa?' Batin Akame saat dia mendengar perkataan Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Jangan bercanda, Naruto. Aku tidak pernah berbagi minuman padamu dengan sedotan yang sama kan?"

"Saat kau menyuapiku, bukannya kau juga memakan sumpit yang sama dengan yang kau pakai untuk makan tadi ya?" Tanya Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Akame benar-benar memucat.

'Sial, dia benar…' Batin Akame dengan nada panik.

"Oh ya, Akame. Ini uang untuk membayar makanan kita. Aku pulang dulu ya, jaa…" Ucap Naruto yang menaruh beberapa lembar **_Ryo_** di atas menja dan kemudian saat membuka pintu restoran **_Yakiniku_** - ** _Q_** , dia pun tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih atas ciumannya, Akame-chan. Itu sangat manis."

"Hei, kembali kau Naruto! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendiri…" Ucap Akame dengan kesal tapi Naruto sudah keburu pergi dan dia pun melanjutkan memakan makanannya 'Pasti dia akan terus menggodaku setelah aku sampai di rumahmu nanti.'

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chap 2 Shinobi and Assassins sudah update. Maaf kalau sifat Akame disini OOC dengan sifatnya di anime **_Akame ga Kiru_** disini ane juga buat Naruto OOC dan dia akan sering godain Akame, hahahaha. Kalo ada yang nanya tentang **_Muramasa_** , pedang ini ane ambil dari **_Castlevania_** : **_Symphony of the_** **_Night_** yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus kekuatan serangannya akan bertambah setiap player game ini(Alucard) berhasil membunuh musuh dengan pedang ini.

Review:

DeniTria:

Esdeath buat Tatsumi.

David Yuzuriha:

Esdeath buat Tatsumi karena dia bisa membuat Esdeath menjadi baik.

Aldi544:

Pairnya harem sepertinya, Naruto x Akame x Leone x Chelsea.

Fauzan:

Chelsea jadi pair terakhir Naruto.

Neko Twins Kagamine:

Thanks.

Maulana59:

Soalnya banyak fic lama yang ane hapus, jadi ane ganti sama fic baru bray. Enggak lah, fic ini enggak menceritakan tentang anak Naruto kaya Ultimate Team Arc 2 sama Shinobi DxD Chronicles, cerita ini pure tentang Naruto. Makanya itu… Ane buat dia immune dengan poison karena Kurama walaupun poison itu sangat kuat. Akame sudah enggak polos banget kaya di canonnya dan juga dia agak tsundere, dan juga si Naruto disini suka iseng godain Akame.

Le Vachiasignora:

Ane tambahin Chelsea deh ke pair Naruto tapi jadi harus tambahin pair untuk Tatsumi dari Narutoverse(AN: Only filler chara)

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Esdeath buat Tatsumi karena Tatsumi buat Esdeath jadi baik di fic ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Shinobi and Assassins  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya.

Pair: Naruto x Akame x Leone x Chelsea, Tatsumi x Mine x Esdeath x 1 chara from Narutoverse(AN: From filler or Movie, no Sara and Ryuzetsu), Lubbock x Najenda, Wave x Kurome, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Karui, Sai x Ino, Kiba x Tamaki, Shino x OC, Konohamaru x Hanabi.

Chapter 3: Naruto and Akame

Akame yang saat ini sudah selesai memakan makanannya di _**Yakiniku**_ - _ **Q**_ langsung berjalan ke arah apartemen Naruto dengan kesal karena sifat penggoda dari Naruto. Dia kesal saat Naruto menggodanya tapi di dalam hatinya, dia merasakan perasaan yang lain.

'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini, dia menggodaku terus-menerus tapi kenapa perasaanku bisa kesal dan senang sekaligus.' Batin Akame, kemudian wajahnya pun memerah saat mengingat Naruto yang menyuapi dia daging barusan dan itu membuatnya mendecih 'Tch, terkutuklah kau yang telah membuat perasaanku jadi seperti ini Naruto.'

"Yo, Akame!" Teriak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang sedang memakan ramen di _**Ichiraku Ramen**_ dan itu membuat Akame berhenti dan menatap penyelamatnya saat dia baru saja terdampar di _**Elemental Nation**_ kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo temani aku makan disini, akan aku belikan ramen untukmu…"

"Tidak usah, aku sudah kenyang." Balas Akame

Tapi Naruto menarik tangannya dan berkata "Aku memaksa…"

"Sigh, baiklah…"

Akame pun duduk di sebelah Naruto dan kemudian Ayame, anak dari pemilik kedai ramen tempat Naruto makan dan juga gadis yang dianggap kakak oleh Naruto pun tersenyum saat melihat Akame dan dia pun berkata "Ara, jadi pahlawan perang ini sudah punya kekasih rupanya. Jadi bisa kau kenalkan gadis ini pada kakak angkatmu ini, Naruto-kun?"

Wajah Akame pun memerah saat mendengar bahwa Ayame mengira bahwa dia adalah kekasih dari Naruto, tapi sebelum dia menyangkalnya… Dia sudah dipotong oleh Naruto yang kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan ekspresi wajahnya menggelap dan itu disadari oleh Akame "Namanya adalah Akame, aku menyelamatkan yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di hutan perbatasan _**Hi no Kuni**_ saat aku selesai menyelamatkan misi. Dan dia bukan kekasihku, Ayame-nee. Dia berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih kuat dariku untuk melindunginya."

Hati Akame serasa hancur saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto, tapi dia menangkap sedikit kata-kata terakhir Naruto dan membatin 'Apa yang dia katakan barusan tadi? Kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Kenapa dia merasa kalau dirinya itu lemah? Orang yang selamat dari racunku itu tidaklah lemah, buktinya Tatsumi selamat dari racunku dan dia merupakan anggota terkuat _**Night Raid**_ selain aku, boss, dan Leone.'

"Leluconmu itu lucu Naruto-kun, kau itu orang terkuat di _**Elemental Nation**_ selain Sasuke dan kalian berdua juga berhasil mengalahkan seorang dewi dalam perang dua tahun lalu, kan? Jadi kenapa kau bisa bilang kalau kau itu lemah?" Tanya Ayame dengan nada bingung.

"Itu benar, tapi tetap saja bahkan dengan kekuatanku yang orang-orang bilang kuat ini aku tidak bisa menolong mereka semua yang mati dalam perang seperti Neji, Hinata, Obito, dan yang lain-lain." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian tangannya pun mencengkram ujung meja di dekatnya dengan kuat dan berkata "Aku sudah menguasai kekuatan Kurama waktu itu tapi tetap saja Neji harus mati karena kelemahanku yang membuatku harus dilindungi olehnya. Hinata juga sama saja, jika aku tidak meremehkan Madara dan mengepungnya dengan bantuan _**Bijuu**_ yang lain mungkin dia tidak harus menolongku yang saat itu terjebak dalam teknik _**Rinbo**_ : _**Hengoku**_ miliknya dan mati. Bahkan saat aku dan Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan power-up dari _**Rikudou Sennin**_ , aku masih belum bisa mengalahkannya. Anak dalam ramalan, huh… Sungguh sebuah lelucon."

'Naruto…' Batin Akame dan juga Ayame. Ayame sedih melihat orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara itu masih menanggung beban kematian orang-orang yang mati di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 dan masih menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sampai sekarang, sedangkan dengan Akame… Dia tahu dari Sakura tentang kasus Naruto ini tapi dia tidak tahu kalau dia separah ini, kemudian dia pun menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat dan itu membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

'Akame…'

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, Naruto." Ucap Akame yang menggenggam tangan Naruto dan kemudian dia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berkata "Dasar idiot, bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan bahwa kau itu lemah. Biar aku tegaskan padamu, Naruto… Orang yang bisa selamat dari racun _**Murasame**_ sepertimu tidaklah lemah."

"Terima kasih telah menghiburku Akame, tapi itu tidak perlu." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum pada Akame.

"Uh, sama-sama…" Balas Akame yang senang telah berhasil membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa senyuman Naruto membuatnya lebih tenang seolah dia sudah bertemu kembali dengan adiknya yang bernama Kurome "Oh ya, Naruto…"

"Ada apa?"

Cup

Akame pun mencium pipi Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto terkejut setengah mati dan membuat Ayame tersenyum. Wajah Naruto pun memerah dan dia pun ingin bertanya kenapa Akame melakukan itu tapi sudah keduluan oleh Akame "Itu hadiah karena kau telah mentraktirku tadi, Naruto. Arigatou, jaa…"

Akame pun pergi dari _**Ichiraku Ramen**_ dan kembali ke apartemen Naruto. Sedangkan dengan Naruto sendiri, dia pun memegang pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Akame dan dia pun berkata "Ini mimpi kan? Tidak mungkin Akame melakukan itu."

"Masa?"

Pinch

"Ittai!" Teriak Naruto yang tangannya dicubit oleh Ayame dan membuatnya mendeathglare putri dari Teuchi itu "Apa yang kau lakukan sih, Ayame-nee? Sakit tahu!"

"Aku hanya membuktikan saja yang kau alami itu bukan mimpi, Naruto-kun." Jawab Ayame dan kemudian dia tersenyum jahil dan berkata "Apa kau yakin Akame-san bukan kekasihmu? Buktinya tadi dia mencium pipimu dengan mesra begitu, pasti lama kelamaan itu akan menjalar ke bibir ufufufufu."

"Urusai!" Balas Naruto yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti tomat.

Sedangkan dengan Akame yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam apartemen Naruto, tempatnya tinggal saat ini. Dia sedang menutup wajahnya sendiri dengan bantal karena dia malu dengan apa yang tadi dia lakukan pada Naruto. Dia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa-bisanya mencium pipi pria yang suka menggodanya itu tapi saat dia melakukannya, entah kenapa dirinya terasa nyaman saat melakukan itu.

'Kau baka, Akame!' Teriak Akame pada dirinya sendiri 'Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya melakukan hal itu? Dia adalah pria pertama yang pernah kucium meskipun itu hanya di pipi, lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur supaya dia tidak menggodaku tentang itu malam ini.'

Kriiiieeeettt

Naruto pun masuk dan saat dia melihat Akame, dia pun berkata "Dia sudah tidur toh…"

" **Sepertinya kau sudah mencintai gadis itu ya** , **Naruto**?" Tanya Kurama yang menyeringai pada host-nya itu.

"Sepertinya begitu tapi aku tidak yakin." Jawab Naruto yang menghela nafas.

Akame yang saat ini sedang berpura-pura tidur mendengar suara Naruto dan dia pun membatin 'Naruto berbicara dengan siapa? Dan apa yang dibicarakan Naruto?'

" **Apa yang membuatmu tidak yakin Naruto**?" Tanya Kurama.

Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang dan dia pun berkata "Aku lemah dan aku terus bergantung pada chakramu dan juga aku terus mengalami mimpi buruk di mana Madara dan Kaguya selalu membunuh Hinata tepat di depan mataku. Tapi kemarin, bukanlah Hinata yang berada di mimpiku tapi Akame, aku takut Kurama. Aku takut dia akan mati seperti Hinata karena kelemahanku… Aku tidak mau kehilangannya karena aku sudah mulai… Mencintainya"

'D-Dia sudah mulai mencintaiku…' Batin Akame yang shock atas perkataan Naruto.

" **Kau bodoh**!" Teriak Kurama yang kesal akan sifat inferiority complex host-nya yang mulai kambuh lagi dan selalu mengatakan dia adalah seorang yang lemah lagi dan lagi " **Kalau kau lemah kau tidak akan mungkin menang melawanku** , **keluar dari perut** _ **Son**_ **tanpa bantuanku dan kau juga berhasil mengalahkan semua** _ **Six Path of Pain**_ **dari Nagato meskipun aku agak mengganggumu sedikit saat kau melawan** _ **Pain Tendou**_ **tapi tetap saja kau mengalahkannya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri** , _ **Senjutsu**_ - **mu bukan dengan chakraku**. **Lalu soal** **Madara dan Kaguya** , **kau bodoh atau apa**? **Kau lihat sendiri kan Madara sudah mati karena tubuhnya sudah diambil alih oleh Kaguya dan juga si nenek tua bangka itu sudah kau dan Sasuke segel** , **jadi untuk apa kau takut pada dua hantu itu huh** , **baka** … **Dan juga kau tidak berani menjalin hubungan lebih jauh dengan Akame karena kau takut kau tidak bisa melindungi dia dengan baik sama seperti heiress Hyuga itu kan**?"

"Ya…"

" **Kalau begitu berlatihlah lagi** , **jadilah lebih kuat daripada sekarang**. **Pertajam** _ **Taijutsu**_ **dan** _ **Kenjutsu**_ **milikmu** , **naikkan daya tahanmu terhadap** _ **Genjutsu**_ , **dan juga cobalah teknik ninjutsu menggunakan handseal** , **aku sudah muak melihatmu bertarung hanya dengan** _ **Kage Bunshin**_ , _**Rasengan**_ , **atau** _ **Rasenshuriken**_. **Itu sudah basi** , **man** …"

"Kau tahu Kurama, aku sebenarnya kesal kau telah menyinggung gaya bertarungku." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi idemu ada benarnya juga…"

" **Sama** - **sama** , **apapun untuk partnerku**." Balas Kurama.

Naruto saat ini pun berjalan ke arah Akame yang sedang berpura-pura tertidur dan dia pun tertidur dan mendekatkan wajahnya di wajah Akame dan membuat wajah Akame memerah sedikit karena dia tidak mau Naruto tahu kalau dia hanya berpura-pura tertidur dan mendengar semua perkataan Naruto 'Baka! Apa yang kau ingin lakukan? Jauhkan wajahmu itu dariku! Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin melakukan itu? Kyaaaa! Jangan, aku belum siap untuk hal ini dan aku yakin Kurome juga belum siap untuk menjadi bibi saat ini.'

"Kau manis sekali saat kau sedang tertidur seperti ini Akame."

Cup

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Ucap Naruto setelah dia selesai mengecup kening Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya supaya aku bisa melindungimu dan tidak kehilangan dirimu seperti Hinata, _**Hiraishin**_!"

"Naruto…" Ucap Akame yang membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto sudah menghilang dari kamarnya dan kemudian dia pun benar-benar memejamkan matanya 'Aku percaya padamu Naruto. Tidak, aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun.'

Naruto pun berpindah ke _**Training Ground**_ tempat dia dan para anggota tim 7, dan kemudian dia pun membuat handseal " _ **Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

"Kalian semua dengar baik-baik!" Teriak Naruto dengan tegas pada para bunshinnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita akan berlatih supaya kita bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Tim 1, kalian berlatih tandinglah dan pertajam teknik _**Taijutsu**_ kalian. Tim 2, kalian berlatihlah untuk menangkal _**Genjutsu**_ karena 2 tahun lalu pertahanan kita melawan _**Genjutsu**_ mudah sekali ditaklukkan oleh Itachi dan juga Sasuke. Tim 3 belajarlah _**Ninjutsu**_ dari scroll yang aku bawa. Tim 4, pertajam teknik _**Kenjutsu**_ kalian. Aku akan melatih teknik _**Chakura Kusari**_ milikku, semoga beruntung…"

"Baik oyabun!"

'Aku berjanji kalau aku akan menjadi lebih kuat supaya aku bisa melindungimu, Akame-chan. Supaya aku tidak akan kehilanganmu seperti yang terjadi pada Hinata.' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap langit yang sudah menggelap dan dia pun melanjutkan 'Hinata, doakan aku… Agar aku bisa menepati janjiku ini pada Akame-chan."

" **Aku akan selalu berdoa dan mendukung kebaikan dan kebahagianmu** , **Naruto** - **kun**."

Naruto pun shock karena dia mendengar suara Hinata memasuki daun telinganya dan bahkan dia merasakan seolah dirinya sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh Hinata, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menatap langit malam dan berkata "Arigatou, Hinata…"

-Keesokan harinya-

Di apartemen Naruto… Akame pun bangun dan dia melihat Naruto belum pulang dan itu membuatnya cemas. Setelah dia membersihkan diri serta berpakaian dan juga membuat box makan untuk Naruto, dia pun mulai mencari keberadaan Naruto dan mengira kalau dia akan menyendiri di _**Hokage Mountain**_ tapi ternyata dia tidak ada disana. Itu membuat Akame semakin cemas, takut kalau Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Dia pun menepis pikiran itu dan kemudian pergi ke _**Training Ground**_ tempat dimana dia dan Naruto berduel karena Naruto tidak sengaja memegang dadanya dua hari yang lalu dan dia menemukannya sedang tertidur dengan posisi tubuhnya bersenderan dengan pohon di belakangnya dan juga dia bisa lihat lapangan di sekitarnya hancur-hancuran.

'D-Dia berlatih sekeras ini hanya untuk melindungiku…' Batin Akame yang menangis karena terharu pria yang suka menggodanya itu ternyata serius ingin melindunginya 'Naruto-kun…'

"Egggghhhh…"

Tubuh Naruto kemudian bergerak kecil dan dia pun membuka matanya tapi Akame yang sudah menghapus air matanya itu pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Ohayou, Naruto-kun…"

"Ohayou Akame-chan…" Balas Naruto yang sudah mengucek-ngucek matanya tapi matanya membulat setelah dia teringat sesuatu 'Apa benar ini Akame? Bukannya Akame tidak pernah memanggilku dengan suffiks-kun.'

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Akame.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Sudah pagi ya… Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah latihan selama itu.'

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Keadaan tempat ini lebih parah daripada saat kita berdua bertarung dua hari yang lalu."

"Kau ini jadi seperti investigator ya, bertanya padaku terus. Aku hanya latihan, tidak kurang dan juga tidak lebih. Aku rasa kekuatanku agak mulai sedikit karatan, jadi aku asah lagi." Jawab Naruto yang menepuk kepala Akame dengan pelan dan kemudian dia menatap mata Akame dengan intens 'Dan membuatku menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungimu…'

'Naruto…' Batin Akame yang serasa terhipnotis oleh mata biru sapphire milik Naruto dan Naruto pun juga merasakan hal yang sama, tidak terasa posisi kepala mereka semakin lama semakin dekat dan sebentar lagi bibir mereka akan menyatu, tapi…

"Yo Naruto!"

"Sai! Yamato-taichou!" Teriak Naruto yang kaget saat melihat rekan satu timnya dan juga pembimbing lain tim 7 selain Kakashi melihat Naruto dan Akame hampir berciuman. Naruto pun menghampiri Sai dan memberikan rekannya itu high five dan dia pun berkata "Lama tidak bertemu Sai, apa kau benar-benar sibuk di toko bunga milik keluarga istrimu itu sampai-sampai kau tidak pernah menjalankan misi denganku lagi?"

"Ya begitulah…" Balas Sai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula meskipun tanpaku pun, aku percaya kau bisa menjalankan misi-misi yang diberikan oleh _**Hokage**_ -sama sendirian. Karena kau yang terkuat disini selain Sasuke."

"Sheeesh, kenapa orang-orang terus-terusan bilang aku ini paling kuat di _**Konoha**_ sih." Balas Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ini sama saja seperti kalian, shinobi yang masih membutuhkan latihan untuk menjadi kuat."

"Untuk menjadi _**Nanadaime Hokage**_?" Tanya Yamato.

"Bukan…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Untuk melindungi orang yang penting bagiku."

Wajah Akame pun memerah dan dia pun menatap Naruto dan membatin 'Naruto-kun…'

"Jadi kenapa kau kesini Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memakai tempat ini untuk sparring denganmu, Sakura, Yamato-taichou dan juga _**Hokage**_ - _ **sama**_. Tapi sepertinya tempat ini sudah hancur olehmu Naruto." Jawab Sai.

"Gomenne…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto." Balas Yamato dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi persiapkan dirimu, Naruto. Setelah tempat ini berhasil pulih seperti sedia kala, kita akan sparring bersama untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat di tim 7 saat ini. Dan mungkin akan lebih menarik jika Sasuke berhasil kembali dari petualangannya dan bergabung dengan acara sparring yang akan kita jalankan."

"Oh ya, Naruto…"

"Ada apa Sai?"

"Siapa gadis itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Oh maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan dia." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya Akame, dia adalah petualang yang aku temukan dengan kondisi terluka parah di hutan perbatasan _**Konohagakure**_ dan _**Otogakure**_. Dia juga pendekar pedang yang tangguh, dibawah Sasuke tapi masih tetap pendekar pedang yang hebat."

Akame sedikit tersinggung saat Naruto bilang kekuatannya dalam berpedang kalah dengan sahabat serta rival Naruto yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Sai yang melihat itu pun mengeluarkan tanto miliknya dan berkata "Menarik, aku jadi ingin bertarung dengannya…"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan bertarung dengannya, Sai." Balas Naruto

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Sai.

"Katana miliknya itu berbahaya." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Satu goresan saja maka kau akan tewas…"

"Kau bercanda kan?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak bercanda Sai." Jawab Naruto dengan nada serius "Kalau saja tidak ada Kurama di tubuhku untuk menetralisir racun mematikan yang dimiliki katana miliknya itu, aku pasti sudah mati dua hari yang lalu."

'Mengerikan…'

"Kalau begitu aku dan Akame-chan pamit pulang dulu, Sai, Yamato-taichou." Ucap Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya pada kedua rekannya itu.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Ada apa lagi, Sai?" Tanya Naruto yang melirik temannya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Akame.

"Apa dia itu kekasihmu, Naruto?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sai barusan, Yamato juga penasaran atas hubungan gadis asing dengan pedang mengerikan ini dan murid senpainya itu. Sedangkan dengan Akame dan Naruto, mereka pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap wajah satu sama lain yang sudah memerah "APAAAA!"

- _ **The Empire**_ , _**Akame ga Kill Universe**_ -

Di kekaisaran para anggota _**Night Raid**_ saat ini, terlihat mereka sedang melawan beberapa anggota tentara dari _**Revolutionary Army**_ yang harusnya menjadi rekan mereka tapi kenapa itu bisa terjadi? Setalah kemenangan Tatsumi dan Wave melawan _**Shikoutaizer**_ milik kaisar Makoto dan pembunuhan perdana menteri kerajaan yang bernama Honest oleh Leone, Esdeath, dan Najenda… Para anggota _**Night Raid**_ bersama dengan beberapa anggota _**Jaegers**_ yang turut membantu _**Night Raid**_ melawan kekaisaran yaitu Esdeath, Kurome, Wave dan juga Run menemukan fakta bahwa _**Revolutionary Army**_ berniat untuk menjual negara ke negara di bagian barat dan saat mereka mempertanyakan tentang itu, mereka pun mulai mencap mereka sebagai pengkhianat dan memburu mereka semua saat ini.

"Tch, jadi ini bayaran mereka untuk kita yang telah bersusah payah untuk membuat kerajaan lebih baik karena pengaruh dari Honest." Ucap Najenda, pemimpin dari _**Night Raid**_ yang sudah menebas tentara di dekatnya yang telah menghela nafas "Ini sebuah penghinaan."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh dan tetaplah fokus, Najenda. Yang penting kita berhasil lolos dari para manusia tidak tahu diuntung ini." Balas Esdeath, ketua dari _**Jaegers**_ yang sudah membekukan musuhnya dengan teigunya yang bernama _**Demon**_ ' _ **s Extract**_ dan kemudian dia menendangnya sampai-sampai tubuh musuhnya yang sudah menjadi es itu hancur.

"Boss! Esdeath! / Boss! Najenda-san!" Teriak dua pemuda dengan armor yang sampai di tempat pertarungan dan juga pemuda berambut hijau dengan headphone di kepalanya. Mereka adalah Tatsumi dan Wave pemegang dari teigu _**Incursio**_ dan _**Grand Chariot**_. Kemudian mereka membatalkan transformasi mereka dan terlihatlah pemuda berambut coklat berbaju krem dan berjaket hitam dan pemuda berambut raven berbaju putih dan jaket berwarna biru dengan syal berwarna merah. Melihat itu Tatsumi pun berkata "Boss, Esdeath, kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Iya, kami baik-baik saja." Jawab Esdeath dan Najenda, kemudian Esdeath yang menyadari sesuatu pun berkata "Oh ya Tatsumi-kun, mana Run?"

"Maaf, dia tidak selamat." Jawab Tatsumi yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya "Dia mengorbankan nyawanya supaya aku, Wave, dan Lubbock berhasil lolos dari mereka."

"Aku mengerti…" Balas Esdeath yang juga telah menundukkan kepalanya tapi Tatsumi, Wave, Lubbock dan Najenda cukup terkejut saat melihat Esdeath meneteskan air mata saat mendengarkan bahwa rekannya telah tewas karena mereka berpikiran kalau Esdeath akan berbicara kalau Run mati karena dia lemah dan orang lemah lebih pantas mati dan dunia ini tidak pantas ditinggali oleh orang yang lemah.

"Minna!"

Wave, Tatsumi, Najenda, dan Esdeath yang telah menghapus air matanya pun melihat Kurome berlari ke arah mereka dan dia bersama dengan Leone, Chelsea, dan juga kekasih dari Tatsumi yang bernama Mine yang saat ini terlihat sudah sadar dari koma-nya dan itu membuat Tatsumi terkejut.

"Mine!" Teriak Tatsumi yang mendekati Mine dan memeluknya dengan erat dan membuat alis Esdeath berkedut dengan kesal karena melihat Tatsumi memeluk Mine.

"Tatsumi-kun…"

"Mine…"

Cup

Mereka berdua pun berciuman dan tiba-tiba saja Najenda, Leone, Chelsea dan Kurome merasakan suhu di sekitarnya turun dengan drastis dan mereka pun menatap Esdeath dengan tatapan nervous 'Ups, sepertinya Esdeath / boss / Esdeath-sama sedang marah besar…"

"Jauhkan bibirmu itu dari Tatsumi-ku, bocah cebol!" Teriak Esdeath dan membuat dua pasangan muda itu memisahkan kedua bibir mereka satu sama sekali.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu perempuan sadis?" Tanya Mine yang menatap tajam Esdeath, tidak peduli statusnya sebagai mantan jendral terkuat selain Budou di kekaisaran "Tatsumi-kun itu adalah kekasihku bukan kau…"

"Tapi saat kau koma, dia berkata lain tuh." Balas Esdeath membakar sumbu dan membuat Mine menatap tajam kekasihmu itu.

"Tatsumi-kun, apa itu benar?" Tanya Mine dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

Gulp

"Tentu saja tidak, kau pikir aku ini gila ya?" Balas Tatsumi dengan nada nervous dan membuat dua gadis itu adu glare.

"Mine-san, Esdeath-sama… Kalau kalian mau bertarung untuk memperebutkan hati Tatsumi-san, bisa kalian lakukan itu lain kali saja." Ucap Kurome dan kemudian dia menyalingkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya "Maksudku, kita saat ini sedang dalam keadaan genting. Markas kita sudah hancur oleh mereka… Kalau saja Mine-san belum sadar dari koma-nya dan memberitahu kita, mungkin kami sudah mati disana tadi. Dan saat ini mereka akan segera kesini, aku tahu denganku yang merupakan pengguna _**Yatsufusa**_ , mantan jendral kekaisaran Esdeath-sama dengan yang lain disini kita punya kesempatan untuk melawan mereka tapi jumlah dan juga pengetahuan mereka yang cukup luas tentang _**Teigu**_ kita dan itu bisa mengarah ke kehancuran kita. Kita harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini."

"Kau benar Kurome-chan , ayo kita pergi dari sini." Balas Wave dan kemudian dia melihat tubuh Kurome bercahaya dan dia pun berkata "Kurome-chan! Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"I-Ini…" Ucap Kurome yang teringat saat dirinya kehilangan kakaknya "Cahaya ini sama dengan cahaya yang menyelubungi kakakku sebelum dia menghilang…"

Beberapa lama kemudian, tubuh mereka semua pun diselimuti oleh cahaya putih terang dan tubuh mereka pun menghilang satu persatu "Woooooaaaahhhh!"

Setelah mereka semua menghilang, para tentara yang mengejar mereka pun sampai dan salah satu dari mereka pun berkata "Kemana mereka semua, perasaan tadi kita lihat… Pengguna _**Teigu Yatsufusa**_ , _**Pumpkin**_ , _**Lionelle**_ , dan juga _**Gaea Foundation**_ itu pergi ke sini."

"Terus saja cari mereka…" Balas pemimpin tentara itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa bahaya kalau mereka membongkar rencana kita untuk menjual negeri ini ke pihak kerajaan di barat pada para rakyat disini dan mereka akan membelot pada kita. Jadi cepat temukan mereka dan bunuh mereka semua."

"Ha'i…"

'Najenda, Tatsumi, Leone, Mine, Chelsea dan juga Lubbock dari _**Night Raid**_ serta Esdeath, Wave, dan Kurome dari _**Jaegers**_. Setelah aku menemukan kalian, aku bersumpah akan mengirimkan nyawa kalian pada _**Shinigami**_. Tidak ada yang boleh menghancurkan rencana besar kami, _**Revolutionary Army**_.'

'Temukan saja mereka kalau kau bisa…' Batin pria tua berjenggot dengan mata berwarna ungu dan juga satu mata berwarna merah di dahinya dengan haori yang memiliki beberapa magatama di bawah lehernya dan dibelakang tubuhnya juga terdapat bola hitam bulat dan tangannya memegang _**Shakujou**_ berwarna hitam 'Kalian sungguh mempunyai hidup yang berat. Kalian sudah mengorbankan apapun demi kemerdekaan negara kalian tapi kalian harus menghadapi pengkhianatan seperti ini. Kumohon, bantulah dua keturunanku disana… Karena pertarungan akbar antara para keturunanku dan para anggota klan Otsutsuki yang masih tersisa akan segera dimulai. Kalian juga bersiap-siaplah, Ashura dan Indra… Naruto Uzumaki dan juga Sasuke Uchiha.'

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Fang Dragonoise:

Harem juga gak langsung blam gan, ada prosesnya. Jadi anggap aja Naruto dan Akame dulu baru Leone trs Chelsea, enggak langsung tiga-tiganya. Beda kasusnya sama Tatsumi yang udh ane fix sama Mine dan Esdeath dari awal-awal.

Adam Muhammad 980:

Thanks.

Aji Darkangel:

Oke. Lagian di canon matinya paling parah selain Sheele, udah tangannya dipotong sebelum mati terus palanya di gantung di pusat kota lagi. Bazenngg… Sayang karakter semanis dia ane bikin mati kaya di canon.

IzumiReina:

Enggak dingin kok, cuma dia itu mengalami PTSD atas apa yang terjadi dalam perang. Di chap ini juga dia udah mulai cinta sama Akame tapi inferiority complex-nya bikin dia enggak berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Akame karena dia berpikiran kalau dia itu lemah dan gak bisa melindungi Akame sama seperti saat dia enggak bisa melindungi Hinata.

Maulana59:

Main fokus-nya bukan sama Akame aja tapi juga dua cewek pair Naruto yang lain, tapi enggak langsung blam jadian kaya Naruto dan Akame butuh proses lebih panjang daripada Akame. Toneri dan duo alien itu entar cuma part kecil aja, nanti mungkin di akhir-akhir aka nada Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-5 antara Naruto, Sasuke, Alianshi Shinobi dan para char Akame ga Kill vs para anggota klan Otsutsuki yang masih hidup.

Neko Twins Kagamine:

Sekarang sih tapi enggak langsung ketemu.


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Shinobi and Assassins  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Romance and Adventure  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya.

Pair: Naruto x Akame x Leone x Chelsea, Tatsumi x Mine x Esdeath x 1 chara from Narutoverse(AN: From filler or Movie, no Sara and Ryuzetsu), Lubbock x Najenda, Wave x Kurome, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Karui, Sai x Ino, Kiba x Tamaki, Shino x OC, Konohamaru x Hanabi.

Chapter 4: Confession

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Hi no Kuni**_. _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Wajah Naruto dan Akame saat ini sangat memerah setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sai, sampai-sampai mereka tanpa sengaja berteriak dengan kencang dan membuat lubang telinga Sai dan Yamato terasa sakit. Naruto yang wajahnya masih memerah pun membantah pertanyaan Sai dan hanya mengatakan kalau Akame adalah gadis yang dia selamatkan di hutan menuju ke _**Konoha**_ dengan luka yang bisa dinyatakan berat, Akame sendiri juga membantah meskipun di wajahnya juga ada rona kemerahan yang sama seperti Naruto. Menyadari itu, Sai pun menyeringai dan berkata pada Naruto.

"Kau serius kalau dia bukan pacar atau kekasihmu, Naruto?"

"Kan sudah aku bilang kalau dia bukan pacar atau kekasihku, dia hanyalah orang yang aku selamatkan saat dia terkena musibah. Aku tahu kau tidak tuli, jadi jangan pura-pura tuli Sai." Jawab Naruto dan Akame pun menanggapi dengan anggukan, tapi Naruto pun menatap Akame dalam-dalam dan itu membuat wajahnya kembali memerah 'Tapi aku sedang dalam menjalani proses pendekatan pada Akame-chan, hehehehe…'

"Kau bilang begitu tapi kau dan Akame-san hampir berciuman kalau aku dan Yamato-taichou tidak menyapamu tadi. Bisa jelaskan Naruto, hehehehe…" Ucap Sai yang terkekeh saat melihat sahabatnya selain Sakura dan Sasuke itu panik bersama dengan Akame saat mereka kepergok hampir berciuman oleh dirinya dan Yamato.

'Jadi Sai dan Yamato-taichou/mereka hampir melihatku berciuman dengan Akame-chan/Naruto-kun, gawat…' Batin Naruto dan Akame yang terlihat panik saat mereka hampir kepergok akan berciuman oleh Sai dan Yamato. Kemudian Naruto pun melihat Sai yang tersenyum tipis pada Naruto, dan dia pun membatin 'Dasar sialan kau Sai, akan aku hajar kau nanti.'

"Apa maksudmu, Sai… Aku tidak mengerti?" Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu atas pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Sai, meskipun raut wajah panik dari Naruto sudah menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan sendirinya.

Mendengar itu, Sai pun mendengus dan dia pun membalas "Dasar pembual, bukan aku saja yang melihatnya tapi Yamato-taichou juga. Kau masih mau mengelak Naruto, hehehe?"

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tidak tahan dan ingin menghajar sahabat dan suami dari temannya yang bernama Ino itu, tapi Yamato menghentikan Naruto dengan teknik _**Mokuton**_ miliknya dan berkata "Naruto, jangan bertengkar dengan rekan satu tim-mu dan Sai, berhenti membuat Naruto marah."

"Maaf, Yamato-taichou…" Balas Naruto dan Sai. Setelah itu Yamato pun melepaskan teknik-nya pada Naruto dan melihat Akame dengan intens dengan melakukan pose berfikir membuat Akamesedikit nervous.

"Hmmmm…"

"Ada apa, Yamato-taichou, kenapa kau menatap Akame seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat risih saat melihat salah satu ketua tim-nya selain Kakashi itu menatap Akame dengan intens. Ya, Naruto cemburu saat melihat Yamato menatap Akame seperti itu. Jangan salahkan Naruto akan hal itu, Akame itu adalah gadis yang cantik jadi wajar dia cemburu saat melihat ada pria yang melihat Akame seperti itu meskipun kalau orang itu adalah Yamato atau Kakashi.

"Jadi gadis itu ya yang membuatmu melupakan janjimu untuk menikahi Shion?"

Naruto terlihat lega saat mendengar sensei-nya tidak tertarik pada gadis pujaan-nya yang baru itu tapi tiba-tiba dia merasakan killing intent yang lumayan tinggi dari Akame dan itu dia arahkan padanya 'Eh, kenapa Akame-chan melihatku seperti itu? Apa salahku, ttebayo?'

"Eh, siapa itu Shion?" Tanya Akame dengan nada kesal bukan main… Dia memang mendengar dari Sakura tentang gadis yang bernama Shion yang jatuh hati pada Naruto tapi dia ditolak. Yang jadi masalah adalah dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto berjanji menikah dengan Shion 'Dasar playboy! Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi dia juga malah berjanji menikahi wanita lain. Akan aku kuliti dia nanti dengan _**Murasame**_.'

'Uh, oh… Sepertinya dia cemburu, tamatlah aku.' Batin Naruto yang melihat Akame menatapnya dengan tajam saat Yamato memberitahukan masalah masa lalu-nya dengan Shion. Melihat Naruto dan Sai enggan menjawab karena takut melihat ekspresi Akame saat ini, Yamato pun turun tangan dan menjawab "Shion adalah miko dan pemimpin di _**Oni no Kuni**_. Dia juga merupakan klien dari misi Naruto yang dia ikuti bersama dengan Sakura, temannya yang bernama Lee dan juga Neji yang telah meninggal di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Pada awalnya, dia dingin dan selalu meminta tim dari _**Konoha**_ pergi meninggalkan _**Oni no Kuni**_ karena dia meramalkan kalau Naruto akan mati jika mereka masih nekat meneruskan misi. Tapi Naruto yang keras kepala berhasil membuat rekan-rekannya melanjutkan misi-nya dan bahkan membuktikan kalau ramalan Shion yang katanya btidak pernah salah bisa dipatahkan oleh Naruto yang berhasil bertahan hidup sampai akhir misi itu. Sebelum Naruto dan rekan-rekannya pulang, Shion meminta Naruto menjadi suami serta ibu dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Naruto pun menerimanya."

Naruto terlihat ingin protes, tapi saat dia melihat wajah Akame yang matanya hampir meneteskan air mata… Dia pun membatin 'Akame…'

"Jadi begitu ya?" Tanya Akame dengan nada pelan dan kemudian dia pun tersenyum meskipun Naruto menyadari kalau senyuman itu palsu "Terima kasih atas semua kebaikanmu, Naruto-kun… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harap kau jangan menemuiku lagi setelah ini, pergilah kepada gadis bernama Shion itu."

Melihat Akame pergi, Naruto pun menatap Yamato dengan benci dan berkata "KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU, YAMATO-TAICHOU!"

"Bukannya itu kebenarannya, Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu kebenaran, huh…" Desis Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak pernah mencintai Shion. Aku mengatakan iya karena aku tidak begitu mengerti maksud dari perkataan Shion waktu itu. Kau tahu betapa bodohnya aku waktu itu dari Kakashi-sensei, tapi… KENAPA KAU MENGATAKAN ITU PADA AKAME-CHAN! APA KAU LIHAT EKSPRESI WAJAH AKAME-CHAN, DIA SEDIH DAN TERLIHAT AKAN MENANGIS TADI… KAU KETERLALUAN YAMATO-TAICHOU!"

"Naruto, marah-marah pada Yamato-taichou tidak akan mengubah apapun…" Balas Sai yang menepuk bahu Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kejarlah Akame-san dan jelaskan kejadian ini dengan sebenar-benarnya padanya. Aku yakin, jika dia tahu yang sebenarnya… Dia akan memaafkanmu."

"Kau benar, terima kasih Sai." Balas Naruto yang sudah pergi untuk mengejar Akame. Karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan Akame, cinta kedua dan terakhir-nya setelah Hinata yang telah tewas bersama dengan Neji dan Obito di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4.

Naruto pun berhasil menemukan Akame yang sedang berjalan dan terlihat dia sedang menahan tangisnya "Akame-chan, tunggu!"

Mendengar itu, Akame pun mempercepat larinya tapi Naruto menghalanginya dengan cara memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang setelah sebelumnya dia menggunakan _**Hiraishin**_ untuk menggapai Akame dengan cepat "Lepaskan aku…"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Akame-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang mempererat pelukannya pada Akame "Aku akan menjelaskan semua-nya kepadamu."

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, jadi lepaskan aku." Balas Akame dengan dingin.

"Dalam misi itu aku memang menerima tawaran dari Shion…"

'Kumohon, hentikan Naruto-kun… Aku tidak ingin mendengar-nya lagi.'

"Tapi itu karena aku masih terlalu bodoh saat itu dan tidak begitu mengerti tentang tawaran yang dimaksud Shion waktu itu, bukan karena aku mencintai dia." Tambah Naruto yang mendekatkan dagunya pada bahu Akame "Aku baru mengetahui maksud dari permintaannya itu setelah Sakura-chan memberitahuku setelah kami kembali ke _**Konoha**_ dan itu membuatku menolak permintaan dia mentah-mentah saat dia menagih janjiku padanya setelah perang berakhir."

Melihat Akame sudah tidak berontak lagi, dia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Akame dan berkata "Kalau kau masih tidak percaya, kau boleh menebasku dengan pedangmu itu dan aku tidak akan meminta Kurama untuk menetralisirkan racun pedangmu itu."

Akame pun terkejut akan perkataan Naruto tapi tidak dengan Kurama, dia tahu benar kenapa Naruto memutuskan hal senekat ini "Ka-Kalau aku melakukan itu… Kau bisa mati, baka!"

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada kau tidak mempercayaiku, Akame-chan." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku dibenci oleh orang yang kucintai."

Akame pun terkejut saat Naruto mengatakan itu, memang Akame tahu perasaan Naruto terhadapnya tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya secepat ini "Aku sudah kehilangan Hinata dalam perang, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu juga Akame. Aku tahu kau dan aku belumlah lama bertemu, tapi setiap hari yang kita jalani bersama… Perasaanku ini tumbuh dan terus tumbuh kepadamu, tapi kalau kau tidak menyukaiku… Aku akan melupakan perasaanku padamu meskipun sulit dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama."

"Idiot…" Balas Akame yang kemudian tersenyum dan berkata "Akhirnya kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku juga baka…"

"Huh…"

"Jujur, aku juga mempunyai perasaan padamu Naruto-kun. Meskipun kau ini menyebalkan, tukang gombal dan sedikit mesum. Makanya aku merasa cemburu dan sakit hati perihal hubunganmu dan Shion." Balas Akame, Naruto terlihat terkejut akan hal itu dan kemudian hati-nya terasa ditusuk-tusuk saat mendengar perkataan Akame "Tapi aku pikir… Aku akan menunggu dalam kurun waktu yang lama untukmu agar kau bisa menyatakan perasaanmu, mengingat kau ingin berlatih untuk menjadi kuat supaya kau bisa melindungiku dengan baik. Tapi aku senang karena kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku sekarang, baka-Naru…"

Naruto terlihat kesal saat mendengar Akame memanggilnya baka tapi kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu setelah aku menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungimu Akame-chan? A-Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Ya, aku berpura-pura tidur waktu itu jadi aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan partner kasat mata yang bernama Kurama itu." Jawab Akame dan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah saat tahu Akame mendengar semua perkataannya dengan Kurama.

Sedangkan dengan Kurama, dia pun mendengus dan berkata " **Dia pikir aku ini hantu apa sampai-sampai dia bilang kalau aku ini kasat mata**?"

"Dan aku juga seratus persen sadar saat kau mencium keningku kemarin malam." Ucap Akame yang menyeringai dan itu membuat wajah Naruto bertambah memerah "Aww, kau ini nakal juga ya Naruto-kun."

"U-Urusai!"

Akame pun terkekeh saat mendengar teriakan Naruto dengan wajahnya yang telah memerah hebat akan perkataannya. Kemudian Naruto pun menatap Akame dengan serius dan dia pun semakin mendekat "Akame-chan…"

"Naruto-kun…"

Tangan Naruto pun meraih leher Akame dan menariknya ke arahnya dan dia pun langsung menyambar bibir Akame dan mencium-nya. Saat bibir mereka telah menyatu dan lidah Naruto telah bermain di dalam rongga mulut Akame, dia pun mendesah dan kemudian mulai mengikuti alur permainan Naruto dan terjadilah pertarungan lidah antara mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka yang terasa wow bagi diri mereka karena kekurangan oksigen, dan kemudian mereka pun melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang datang ke arahnya.

"Ehem…"

Kemudian mereka pun langsung menghentikan ciuman mereka dan terlihat Naruto sedang menatap orang yang mengganggu ciumannya dengan Akame itu dengan kesal 'Tch, Kakashi-sensei… Mengganggu saja.'

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pada muridnya itu meskipun dia saat ini sedang menyeringai dalam hati karena dia tahu kenapa muridnya sedang kesal kepadanya saat ini.

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Kakashi-sensei… Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Kau ingat permintaanmu kemarin kan?" Tanya Kakashi. Saat melihat muridnya terlihat tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia katakan, dia pun melanjutkan "Aku punya misi untukmu Naruto, misi Rank-A."

"Serius?" Tanya Naruto yang terlihat senang karena dia mendengar kalau dia akan mendapatkan misi lagi.

"Aku serius Naruto." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau mau, kau bisa mengajak Akame-san dalam misi itu karena aku yakin kalau Sakura dan Sai tidak akan ikut lagi dalam misimu kali ini Naruto."

"Boleh juga lagipula aku tahu benar Sakura-chan pasti saat ini sibuk sekali dalam mengurus Sarada dan Sai juga harus mengurus bisnis keluarga istrinya juga." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat Kakashi dan berkata "Nanti kau atur saja supaya reward misi itu juga jatuh ke tangan Sakura dan juga Sai, Kakashi-sensei."

"Tentu saja, kau bisa percayakan padaku Naruto." Balas Kakashi yang melihat Naruto berjalan pergi ke apartemennya sambil menggenggam tangan Akame "Oh ya, Naruto… Aku dengar dari Sai, kau punya masalah dengan Yamato."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menoleh ke sensei-nya itu dan berkata sambil menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya "Kata siapa aku ada masalah pada Yamato-taichou? Sai itu cuma salah paham saja sensei."

'Kau bohong, Naruto…' Batin Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto, aku tahu kau saat ini sangat marah pada Yamato. Tapi cobalah untuk memaafkan dia… Dia itu tidak begitu paham dan mengerti kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di dalam misi yang terjadi di _**Oni no Kuni**_ waktu itu, dia hanya tahu beberapa poin saja dalam misi itu dan contohnya adalah kau yang secara tidak sengaja menerima tawaran Shion karena kau tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Shion yang waktu itu pandai bermain kata. Jadi kumohon, maafkan dia. Aku tidak mau hubungan antara kau dan Yamato sebagai sensei penggantiku di Tim 7 menjadi renggang."

"Dia membuat Akame-chan sedih dan hampir menangis karena apa yang dikatakannya." Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sedang mencoba menahan amarahnya "Jika dia ingin aku maafkan, minta maaflah pada Akame-chan terlebih dahulu. Baru aku akan memaafkannya."

'Naruto-kun…/Naruto…'

Naruto dan Akame pun berjalan menuju ke gerbang _**Konoha**_ sambil membawa tas yang berisi perbekalan untuk misi mereka yaitu membebaskan sebuah desa di _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ dari para _**Nukenin**_. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menyerahkan mereka semua pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berkelana dan membantu orang-orang demi menghapus dosanya dulu tapi Naruto tahu tentang kesibukan Sasuke yang juga sedang mencaritahu sosok yang menurut Kaguya sangat dia takuti sampai-sampai dia membuat pasukan _**Shiro Zetsu**_ untuk melawan dia dan itu membuat Naruto yang mengambil alih tugas Sasuke untuk mengurus beberapa pengacau di _**Elemental Nation**_ sebagai misi dan dia juga melakukan itu untuk menghilangkan bosan karena setelah perang tidak ada pertarungan lagi yang membuatnya tertarik kecuali saat dia melawan Sasuke dan itu jarang terjadi mengingat Sasuke jarang pulang ke _**Konoha**_ karena misi rahasia yang sahabatnya lakukan itu yang harus dia tutupi dan rahasiakan pada Sakura yang merupakan istri dari sahabatnya itu.

Saat melihat Naruto yang berbincang pada Akame dalam perjalanan mereka, Kiba Inuzuka yang merupakan teman dari Naruto dan mantan anggota dari Tim 8 yang saat ini bersama dengan istrinya dan teman-teman Naruto yang lain kecuali Sasuke dan Neji pun berkata pada sosok berambut pink di dekatnya "Hei, siapa gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berjalan bersama Naruto Sakura? Aku baru melihatnya?"

Belum Sakura menjawab, istri dari Kiba yang bernama Tamaki pun berkata "Mereka terlihat mesra…"

"Nama gadis itu adalah Akame." Jawab Sakura dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah gadis yang ditemukan Naruto saat dia pulang dari misinya 2 hari lalu."

Sai terlihat terkejut akan hal itu dan dia pun berkata "Dia baru bertemu dengan Akame-san selama 2 hari dan dia sudah bergerak sejauh itu. Hmmm, kau mengagumkan juga Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino Yamanaka, istri dari Sai yang saat ini sedang menggendong putranya yang bernama Inojin.

"Tadi pagi, aku dan Yamato-taichou hampir memergoki mereka berdua hampir berciuman." Jawab Sai.

"E-Ehhhhhh!" Teriak semua orang karena kaget atas apa yang dikatakan Sai bahkan Hanabi yang saat itu juga berada disana bersama dengan kekasihnya, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Dia terlihat belum bisa menerima Naruto berhasil move-on dari kakaknya yang sudah meninggal dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4, dia tidak ingin karena Naruto tidak berakhir bersama dengan kakaknya dan malah bersama dengan wanita lain, dia tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai adiknya atau saudaranya sendiri.

Konohamaru yang melihat sikap kekasihnya itu pun berbisik ke kekasihnya itu "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Hanabi-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Konohamaru-kun." Jawab Hanabi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya takut Naruto-niisan tidak bisa bersama dengan onee-chan karena kematiannya dan memilih wanita lain, dia tidak akan mengganggapku seperti adik atau saudaranya sendiri sama seperti saat dia mengganggap kau dan tim-mu sebagai saudara-nya sendiri."

"Jangan khawatir…" Balas Konohamaru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mau Naruto-niisan menikah dengan siapapun, dia tidak akan pernah melupakan kita dan mengganggap kita sabagai orang asing dalam hidupnya Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi pun tersenyum atas perkataan kekasihnya itu dan berkata "Arigatou, Konohamaru-kun…"

Salah satu sahabat dari Naruto yang bernama Ten-Ten pun berkata "Kau serius Sai? Masa sih baru bertemu selama dua hari, Naruto-kun sudah berani melakukan itu?"

"Aku serius Ten-Ten, bahkan Akame-san juga sepertinya mempunyai perasaan pada Naruto dan membiarkan hal itu terjadi jika tidak ada aku dan Yamato-taichou." Jawab Sai dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan Akame-san juga adalah faktor utama konflik antara Naruto dan Yamato-taichou."

"Konflik apa yang kau maksud itu Sai?" Tanya Shikamaru yang bingung akan hal apa yang membuat Naruto dan Yamato bisa berselisih seperti itu, padahal hari-hari sebelumnya mereka tidak ada masalah apa-apa. Sakura yang merupakan anggota Team 7 juga penasaran atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Yamato.

"Yamato-taichou mengungkit-ungkit masalah Naruto yang menerima permintaan Shion-san untuk menemaninya setelah misi yang dia lakukan bersama dengan Sakura, Lee, dan juga almarhum Neji." Jawab Sai.

"Tapi itu semua sudah clear kan? Maksudku, kita semua kecuali kau Sai tahu kalau Naruto tidak begitu paham atas apa yang dikatakan Shion waktu itu dan itu membuatnya menerima permintaan dari Shion untuk menikahinya. Tapi setelah aku dan Kakashi-sensei jelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya, Naruto pun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan itu dan akhirnya dia pun tidak jadi menikah dengan Shion." Ucap Sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh teman-teman Naruto kecuali Konohamaru dan Hanabi karena mereka juga terlibat dalam misi itu saat anak buah Mukade memanggil beberapa ksatria yang terbuat dari batu dan mereka sulit untuk dibunuh bahkan Gaara sang _**Yondaime Kazekage**_ dari _**Sunagakure**_ ikut pula terlibat bersama dengan kedua saudaranya, Temari dan Kankuro. Kemudian dengan wajah frustasi, dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi apa hubungannya kejadian ini dengan konflik yang terjadi dengan Naruto dan Yamato-taichou? Dan kenapa Akame-chan bisa terlibat dalam hal itu?"

"Hmm, kau tahu kalau Yamato-taichou tidak begitu mengerti dengan detail yang terjadi di misi itu sama sepertiku kan Sakura?" Tanya Sai dan itu membuat Sakura menggangguk "Dia pikir Akame adalah penyebab Naruto tidak jadi menikah dengan Shion. Akame-san terlihat cemburu dan menanyakan tentang Shion membuat Naruto terlihat panik, lalu Yamato-taichou menjelaskan siapa itu Shion dan tentang janji Naruto pada Shion dan itu membuat Akame-san terlihat kecewa dan juga sedih bahkan dia hampir saja menangis dan kemudian dia meninggalkan Naruto dan kami berdua begitu saja dan ya begitulah…"

"Jadi itu yang membuat Naruto marah pada Yamato-taichou." Ucap Sakura dan kemudian dia memberikan Sarada pada Sai, kemudian dia pun berkata "Tolong jaga Sarada-chan, Sai. Aku akan menyeret mereka berdua dan meminta mereka untuk meminta maaf satu sama lain."

"Aku rasa itu bukan saran yang bagus, Sakura." Ucap Shino, yang lain pun terkejut termasuk Sakura karena Shino itu pendiam dan pelit kata bahkan kadang mereka sering lupa kalau Shino sedang ada disana juga.

Kiba yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu pun berkata "Apa maksudmu, Shino?"

Melihat Shino enggan membalas, Shikamaru pun berkata "Maksud dari Shino adalah kekerasan bukan hal yang cocok untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, Sakura. Kau pikir kau bisa memaksa, menyeret dan memukul kepala Naruto jika dia tidak mau meminta maaf atau memaafkan Yamato-taichou seperti biasa Sakura? Tentu saja tidak… Yamato-taichou tidak akan mungkin keberatan untuk meminta maaf pada Naruto? Tapi apa kau pikir Naruto akan memaafkan dia? Yang Naruto tahu Yamato-taichou telah menyakiti hati orang yang sudah dia cintai. Aku tidak yakin bahkan dengan pukulan super kerasmu itu dia akan tetap memaafkan Yamato-taichou, Sakura. Yang ada kau juga akan dibenci oleh Naruto sama seperti Yamato-taichou, Sakura."

"Lalu aku harus apa Shika?" Tanya Sakura yang terihat frustasi untuk membuat sahabat dan salah satu senseinya itu saling memaafkan satu sama lain.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau lakukan, Sakura." Jawab Shikamaru dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bersabarlah saja, aku yakin Naruto akan memaafkan Yamato-taichou dan gadis bernama Akame itu yang akan menjadi kunci-nya."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Shikamaru?" Tanya sahabat Shikamaru selain Naruto yang bernama Chouji yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama dengan istrinya yang bernama Karui.

"Sudahlah jangan bertanya padaku terus, aku bukan ahli psikis kau tahu Chouji." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada sewot dan dia pun pergi bersama dengan Temari dan putranya yang bernama Shikadai yang saat ini sedang berada di gendongan ibunya 'Tch.. Kau membuatku repot saja Naruto, mendokusai. Tapi aku senang kau telah berhasil move-on dari kematian Hinata, Naruto. Aku harap kau dan gadis bernama Akame itu akan menyusul kami dan bahagia selamanya…'

"Hachimmm…"

"Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terkena flu?" Tanya Akame pada Naruto disebelahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bersin seperti itu padahal mereka masih berada di _**Hi no Kuni**_ bukan _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ yang terkenal dengan suhunya yang terkenal ekstrim bahkan Naruto sampai sakit saat berada disana yang waktu itu bersama dengan Kakashi dan Yamato untuk memohon pada _**Raikage**_ untuk memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke atas apa yang dia lakukan pada Killer Bee.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akame-chan. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dengan raut wajah kesal yang tidak dia sadari, dia pun membatin 'Tapi sepertinya si nanas pemalas yang suka ngomong mendokusai itu sedang membicarakan aku di belakang."

"Hei, Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm…"

"Aku mohon, tolong maafkan senseimu yang bernama Yamato itu ya." Pinta Akame dengan wajah serius.

Mendengar itu, raut wajah Naruto pun berubah menjadi sama serius-nya dengan Akame dan dia pun berkata "Dia sudah menyakitimu dengan kata-katanya dan membuatmu hampir menangis dan aku harus memaafkannya?"

"Kumohon, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau cuma gara-gara kau, hubunganmu dengan senseimu selain _**Hokage**_ -sama menjadi renggang." Jawab Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bilang kau akan memaafkannya jika aku memaafkannya kan? Aku sudah memaafkannya, Naruto-kun. Jadi kau juga harus memaafkannya."

Naruto yang melihat tatapan serius dari Akame pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang, kita harus fokus pada misi kita dulu, oke?"

Akame yang melihat itu pun menggangguk dan berkata "Tentu saja…"

Naruto dan Akame saat ini telah tiba di _**Tetsu no Kuni**_ … Naruto yang tidak seperti dulu karena Kurama telah menggunakan chakra-nya dan membuat tubuh inang-nya menjadi hangat pun menatap Akame yang terlihat sangat kedinginan. Naruto pun mengeluarkan syal pemberian ibunya yang dia terima dari Konohamaru dan mengalungkannya di leher Akame dan membuat wajah gadis cantik mantan _**Assassin**_ dari _**Night**_ ' _ **s Raid**_ itu merona. Kemudian mereka pun bertemu dengan Mifune dan mereka bertiga pun membuat rencana dan mereka pun sepakat bahwa Naruto dan Akame akan menyusup ke desa dan Mifune berjaga di daerah yang jauh dari desa untuk berjaga-jaga kalau saja ada anggota dari para nukenin yang sedang menguasai desa itu yang sengaja bersembunyi di luar desa untuk menjebak Naruto dan Akame. Naruto dan Akame pun berhasil di dalam dan mereka pun disambut dengan seseorang bersosok pria muda yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam tapi saat melihat Akame, dia pun terlihat tertarik dan menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri membuat Naruto tidak tahan untuk melompat kesana dan memutuskan leher pria itu.

"Jadi kalian yang dipanggil oleh si samurai tua bangka itu untuk menangkap kami?" Tanya pria itu.

"Ya begitulah…" Jawab Naruto dan kemudian mata Naruto pun berubah seperti mata saat dia menggunakan _**Bijuu Mode**_ dan dia pun melanjutkan "Jadi menyerahlah, sebelum kami berdua kehilangan kesabaran dan membunuh kau dan para pengikutmu disini."

Pria itu terlihat terintimidasi saat melihat mata Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Jangan pikir aku dan anak buahku takut dan terintimidasi dengan matamu atau statusmu sebagai pahlawan perang dua tahun lalu, _**Jinchuuriki**_ …"

Naruto agak tersentak saat mendengar julukan pria itu untuknya karena dia tahu meskipun dua tahun lalu perang telah dimenangkan oleh aliansi berkat dirinya dan Sasuke, masih ada saja yang membenci _**Bijuu**_ dan _**Jinchuuriki**_ -nya atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan itu membuatnya mendesah kecewa 'Ternyata Jiraiya-sensei benar… Kebencian tidak akan pernah hilang, maka daripada itu perdamaian akan sulit bahkan tidak akan pernah tercapai."

Akame yang melihat itu pun menepuk bahu Naruto dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Akame yang memegang bahunya dan kemudian melihat pria itu kembali sambil mengeluarkan kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya "Hmm, padahal aku mengintimidasimu supaya ini semua cepat selesai dan kalian bisa hidup lebih lama tanpa terbunuh di tangan kami berdua, tapi sudah cukup basa-basi-nya. Sepertinya dengan cara halus, kau sudah tidak mempan untuk dibujuk. Jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus menggunakan cara kekerasan yaitu kematianmu… Bersiap-siaplah, Akame-chan. Keluarkanlah pedangmu, _**Murasame**_ …"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun…" Balas Akame yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Murasame**_ dari sarungnya.

Pria itu pun member isyarat dan kemudian banyak _**Nukenin**_ yang muncul dan kemudian pria itu pun berkata "Kalian kalah jumlah sekarang, pahlawan perang dan gadis cantik. Ini adalah akhir kalian…"

"Kalian semua…" Ucap pria itu sambil melihat para anak buahnya "Habisi _**Jinchuuriki**_ itu dan bawa gadis itu kehadapanku, dia akan menjadi santapanku hahahaha…"

Melihat pria itu memasuki tower di depannya, darah Naruto pun mendidih saat mendengar ucapan pria itu yang mengarah ke Akame tapi dia berhasil menahannya emosinya dan berkata "Kita tunjukkan kekuatan kita yang sebenarnya pada mereka, Akame-chan. Tapi berhati-hatilah, kecepatan mereka berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah kau hadapi di duniamu Akame-chan karena mereka adalah shinobi bukan seperti orang-orang di duniamu yang hanyalah manusia biasa."

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun. Jika aku bisa mengatasi kecepatan Kurome-chan dan Esdeath, aku bisa mengatasi mereka semua." Jawab Akame dengan percaya diri dan kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau sudah siap, Naruto-kun?"

"Ohohoho, tentu saja aku siap Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto yang sudah menggunakan _**Sennin Mode**_ dan kemudian dia menyeringai pada partnernya semenjak lahir dan membatin 'Let's get wild, Kurama!'

" **Oh yeah**!"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Afadfath03:

Bukannya Naruto cuma punya full chakra dari Kurama doang. Baca manga chap-chap terakhir sebelum Naruto fight sama Sasuke… Disitu para _**Bijuu**_ berkeinginan untuk hidup bebas kecuali Gyuuki dan Kurama yang ingin kembali ke host-nya yaitu Bee dan Naruto, jadi Naruto cuma punya full chakra Kurama sama sebagian chakra _**Bijuu**_ yang dikasih sama Obito tapi kaya-nya tuh chakra udah habis dipake buat lawan Sasuke atau itu chakra habis dihisap oleh Toneri di The Last makanya di manga Naruto Gaiden dan Boruto The Movie, cuma Kurama aja yang nongol. Di data book, memang Naruto bisa all element tapi apa manga Post-Shinobi World War aka chapter 700 dan Boruto The Movie, Naruto pernah ngeluarin elemen lain selain angin? Dan jangan bilang Naruto bisa karena ngeliat Naruto ngeluarin _**Yoton**_ : _**Rasenshuriken**_ dan _**Jiton**_ : _**Rasengan**_ buat ngelawan Madara, karena kejadian itu terjadi saat perang masih berlanjut dan Naruto bener-bener masih punya chakra 9 _**Bijuu**_ dan yang ane tanya itu setelah perang yang enggak jelas, dia masih punya 9 chakra _**Bijuu**_ atau enggak soalnya dari 9 chakra bijuu cuma Kurama aja yang nongol.

Fahzi Luchifer:

Ane bakal tambahkan kalau ada bukti setelah kejadian setelah perang(AN: The Last, manga chapter 700 dan Boruto The Movie), Naruto bisa elemen lain selain angin. Kalau enggak, maka jawabannya enggak.

Dark Shinobi:

Insya Allah, akan saya tambahkan.

Ttpod:

Ada lah, soalnya dari 3 arc yang ane bakal buat akan ada pertarungan super di akhir2 dan otomatis akan ada banyak action yang bisa dilihat

Arc 1: Naruto vs Toneri

Arc 2: Naruto, Sasuke, Gokage and Night Raid(Akame, Leone, Tatsumi, Esdeath) vs Momoshiki and Kinshiki

Arc 3: Naruto, Sasuke, dan Aliansi Shinobi vs Otsutsuki Clan aka Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-5

IzumiReina:

Enggak, Akame dan yang lain jadi civilian aja tapi sebelum menikah dengan Naruto, Akame bakal ikut misi-misi Naruto with team dan nanti Chelsea juga suka ngikutin Naruto yang jadi _**Jounin Sensei**_ new Team 7 dengan teigu miliknya, _**Gaea Foundation**_ dan suka buat Akame dan Leone kesel bukan main.

Delawwara no ookami:

Belum ada ide gan


	5. ARC I - Part 5

Name: Shinobi and Assassins

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya.

Pair: Naruto x Akame x Leone x Chelsea, Tatsumi x Mine x Esdeath x 1 chara from Narutoverse(AN: From filler or Movie, no Sara and Ryuzetsu), Kakashi x Najenda, Lubbock x Hikari(OC), Wave x Kurome, Sasuke x Sakura, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Karui, Sai x Ino, Kiba x Tamaki, Shino x OC, Konohamaru x Hanabi.

ARC I - Part 5: New Team Seven

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat saat ini membuka matanya dan dia pun melihat-melihat sekelilingnya yang berisi obat-obatan, tempat tidur layaknya sebuah rumah sakit, dll. Dia masih tidak mengerti akan apa yang telah terjadi padanya... Seingatnya dia, kekasih serta rekan-rekannya sedang melarikan diri dari kejaran segerombolan pengkhianat dari _**Revolutionary** **Army**_ padahal dia dan rekan-rekannya telah berjasa pada mereka dengan cara membersihkan sisi gelap kekaisaran yang dilakukan oleh Perdana Menteri Honest tapi malah seperti ini balasan mereka.

"Jadi kau sudah siuman Tatsumi?"

"Wave!!!" Teriak Tatsumi yang langsung memeluk sahabat serta rivalnya tersebut "Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja Tatsumi."

"Jadi dimana yang lain?"

"Mereka ada di ruangan orang yang telah menyelamatkan kita." Jawab Wave dan sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan Tatsumi, dia pun berkata "Datanglah jika badanmu sudah sedikit baikan."

Setelah itu Tatsumi pun langsung memakai baju-nya yang berada di dekatnya dan dia pun menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Wave dan dia pun melihat rekan-rekannya tapi yang membuat matanya membulat sempurna adalah wanita pirang dengan mode rambut pigtail dengan ukuran payudara sebesar rekannya Leone bahkan lebih.

'Gaaghhhkk!!! U-Ukuran dadanya lebih besar dari nee-san.'

"Ehem, Tatsumi-kun..." Panggil kekasihnya yang bernama Mine dan kemudian dengan senyum mematkan dia pun berkata "Bisa kau berhenti menatap dada Tsunade-san. Atau kau ingin mencicipi tembakan dari **_Pumpkin_** milikku seperti dulu, ne Tatsumi-kun."

 ** _Gleeekkk_**

"Ti-Tidak Mine-chan!!! Kumohon jangan..." Ucap Tatsumi yang bersujud di bawah kaki Mine "Aku masih mengalami mimpi buruk saat hampir terkena tembakan **_Teigu_** milikmu itu saat aku tidak sengaja melihatmu yang sedang berganti pakaian waktu itu."

 ** _Bluuussshhh_**

"Bakaa!!!" Teriak Mine yang memukul-mukul kepala Tatsumi dengan rona merah yang telah memenuhi pipinya "Aku tidak percaya kau masih mengingat hal itu Tatsumi-kun!!!"

"Hmm, aku akui tingkahmu dan kekasihmu itu sangat lucu dan menggelitik Mine-san tapi sepertinya kita harus mulai pembicaraan serius kita sekarang mengingat salah satu rekan kalian yang terakhir telah bangun dari pingsannya." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada serius, ini adalah nada dari Tsunade saat dia masih menjadi **_Godaime Hokage_** di **_Konohagakure_** bahkan Naruto pun harus berpikir terlebih dahulu untuk membuat marah Tsunade saat dia sedang serius seperti ini "Jadi bisa ceritakan siapa sebenarnya kalian? Karena kalian itu bagaikan semacam enigma di **_Elemental Nation_** ini. Kalian bukan hanya tiba-tiba dimuntahkan oleh lubang dimensi di dekat klinikku tapi yang lebih aneh lagi aku merasakan kalau kalian semua tidak mempunyai aliran chakra sama sekali. Padahal kami semua yang tinggal disini baik shinobi maupun civilian membutuhkan chakra untuk bertahan hidup."

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Tsunade-san?"

"Karena chakra merupakan sebuah life force bagi kami, Chelsea-san." Jawab Tsunade dan itu membuat Chelsea salah satu member dari **_Night Raid_** dan teman-temannya cukup terkejut karena sebuah energi bisa menjadi life force para makhluk hidup di dunia yang dia tempati saat ini.

"Jadi kalau chakra kalian benar-benar habis maka kalian akan mati?" Tanya wanita berambut silver seperti Kakashi dan memakai sebuah **_Eye Patch_**.

"Begitulah Najenda-san." Jawab Tsunade dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi bisa jelaskan tentang diri kalian yang sebenarnya mengingat aku hanya tahu nama kalian saja."

"Baiklah, kami hanyalah manusia biasa yang diberkahi dengan **_Teigu_** untuk bertarung." Jawab Najenda.

" ** _Teigu_**... Apa itu adalah benda yang dibuat dari relic monster bernama **_Danger Beast_**?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Tsunade-san?" Tanya Esdeath, rekan dari Najenda dan mantan ketua dari **_Jaegers_** "Aku sudah menyadari kalau dunia kami berbeda dengan duniamu terlebih penjelasanmu tentang chakra tadi. Jadi kenapa kau bisa tahu pendeskripsian dari **_Teigu_**."

"Penerusku yang memberitahukannya padaku melalui scroll." Balas Tsunade dan dia pun menunjukkan sebuah gulungan pada Esdeath dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku dulu adalah pemimpin di sebuah desa ninja besar di dekat sini yaitu **_Konohagakure_**. Tapi setelah peperangan besar dua tahun lalu, aku yang saat itu menjabat sebagai **_Godaime Hokage_** disana pun memberikan jabatanku pada seorang **_Jounin_** bernama Kakashi Hatake sebagai **_Rokudaime Hokage_**. Kemarin dia memberitahukan kalau putra angkatku yang juga merupakan pahlawan perang besar dua tahun lalu menemukan seseorang dengan keadaan terluka di hutan perbatasan **_Hi no Kuni_** dan dia pun membawanya ke **_Konoha_**. Dan dia juga mengatakan pada Kakashi kalau dia berasal dari dimensi lain tepatnya kekaisaran dan dia juga bertarung menggunakan alat bernama **_Teigu_** untuk bertarung."

'Onee-chan...'

Melihat ekspresi gadis berambut hitam dan bermata merah yang sedari tadi diam tiba-tiba meneteskan mata, Tsunade pun menatap Najenda serta Esdeath dan berkata "Jadi... Kalian semua mengenal atau mengetahui gadis yang dijelaskan oleh penerusku yang bernama Kakashi itu?"

"Ya, dia sahabatku dan kakak dari Kurome." Jawab Leone dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya adalah Akame..."

"Jadi kalau begitu Akame berada di desa bernama **_Konohagakure_** saat ini huh?" Ucap Tatsumi dan kemudian dia pun menatap Najenda dan berkata "Kalau begitu kita harus segera kesana secepatnya."

"Tidak secepat itu Tatsumi-san."

"Apa maksudmu, Tsunade-san?" Tanya Tatsumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada marah "Kami sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana sahabat kami berada saat ini tapi kenapa kau melarang kami, Tsunade-san."

"Kondisi Kurome-san..." Balas Tsunade dengan simple yang mengabaikan tatapan **_Killing Intent_** yang tajam dari Tatsumi. Untuk ukuran civilian atau shinobi yang baru memulai karir sebagai ninja tatapan itu memang bisa membuat seseorang pingsan karena tidak kuat dengan tekanan dari **_Killing Intent_** tersebut tapi bagi dirinya yang merupakan shinobi sekaligus veteran perang dua kali itu bukanlah apa-apa baginya "Setelah aku periksa tubuh kalian satu persatu, kondisi tubuh Kurome-san yang membuatku khawatir. Karena tubuhnya seolah hancur dari dalam."

Mereka pun tidak terkejut akan hal itu apalagi mantan anggota **_Jaegers_** yang lain seperti Esdeath dan Wave. Setelah pertarungan Kurome melawan Akame, memang dia sudah berhenti memakan obat-obatan buatan mantan member **_Jaegers_** yang bernama Stylish tapi akibatnya adalah kondisi tubuhnya yang makin lama makin drop karena tubuhnya sudah tidak diasupi oleh obat itu. Bahkan itu merupakan sebuah keberuntungan Kurome bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa obat dari Stylish

"Aku sudah menemukan solusi untuk menyembuhkan Kurome-san tapi itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, jadi maaf... Kalian harus bersama denganku disini untuk sementara waktu sampai aku berhasil menyembuhkan Kurome-san." Tambah Tsunade dan kemudian dia pun menatap mereka dan melanjutkan "Lagipula kalian tenang saja, teman kalian akan baik-baik saja di tangan putra angkatku. Jadi aku mohon percayakan saja teman kalian itu padanya."

'Aku juga dengar dari Kakashi, gadis bernama Akame itu berpotensial untuk menjadi pasanganmu dan juga membantumu untuk menyembuhkan luka yang diakibatkan oleh perang dua tahun lalu. Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena jasamu yang telah membuat **_Elemental Nation_** damai seperti ini Naruto.'

Kembali dengan Naruto dan Akame yang sedang bertarung melawan para **_Nukenin_** yang diinstruksikan oleh Mifune... Akame harus mengakui kalau mereka lebih menyulitkan dibandingkan musuh-musuh **_Night Raid_** selain **_Jaegers_**. Bahkan saat Akame ingin menebas salah satu **_Nukenin_** itu dengan **_Murasame_** dia pun berhasil menghindar dengan **_Kawarimi_** sebelum pedang dari Akame itu menggores-nya dan muncul di belakang Akame dengan **_Sunshin_**.

'Sial...'

" ** _Rasengan_**!!!"

Orang tadi pun terlempar jauh karena **_Rasengan_** dari Naruto yang ternyata berhasil menyelamatkan kekasihnya itu tepat waktu "Kau tidak apa-apa Akame-chan?"

"Ya." Jawab Akame singkat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Naruto-kun."

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu Akame-chan." Balas Naruto dan itu membuat wajah Akame memerah "Dan tetap siaga, Akame-chan. Mereka itu sudah mengetahui cara kerja racun di pedang **_Murasame_** milikmu itu pasti mereka pasti akan sering menghindarinya dengan **_Kawarimi_** dan melakukan counter attack dengan **_Sunshin_**."

"Ya, aku mengerti..."

Mereka pun melanjutkan bertarung melawan musuh-musuh mereka yang masih gencar menyerang mereka tapi kemudian Naruto pun menghentikan serangannya dan membuat Akame bingung 'Apa yang sedang Naruto-kun pikirkan sebenarnya?'

"Kalian memberi perlawanan yang hebat, aku akui itu." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku akan memberi kesempatan pada kalian untuk menyerahkan diri secara damai sekarang juga."

"Kau mengancam kami? Kau memang merupakan pahlawan dari **_Perang Dunia Shinobi_** ke-4 tapi kami tidak takut padamu."

"Aku tidak mengancam, aku serius..." Ucap Naruto yang membuat **_Rasenshuriken_** di tangannya membuat Akame agak takjub saat melihat teknik Naruto yang belum pernah dia lihat itu "Kalian pastinya sudah tahu jutsu apa yang ada di tanganku ini serta efeknya kan? Aku tahu kalian mempunyai sanak keluarga di rumah... Apa kalian akan mementingkan ego kalian dan memilih mati karena kebodohan ketua kalian itu? Jadi pilih!!! Kalian ingin hidup atau mati!!!'

Mendengar itu, para musuh Naruto dan Akame pun terlihat bimbang tapi perkataan Naruto benar. Mereka mempunyai sanak keluarga yang menunggu mereka dan juga siapa juga yang akan mengurus mereka jika mereka pergi nanti, mereka tahu bos mereka tidak akan peduli pada kehidupan keluarga mereka. Melihat itu Naruto pun menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Ayo jawab, kalian memilih hidup atau mati..."

" ** _1_** "

" ** _2"_**

"Baik-baik kami menyerah!!!" Teriak para **_Nukenin_** itu dan itu membuat Naruto lega dan kemudian seorang perwakilan dari para **_Nukenin_** itu pun berkata "Tapi apa kau berjanji bahwa Mifune-san dan para samurai di **_Tetsu no Kuni_** tidak akan melukai dan membunuh kami semua?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yang akan menjamin kalian. Mifune-san tidak akan melukai dan membunuh kalian. Karena aku adalah orang yang selalu memegang janji karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku."

Para **_Nukenin_** itu pun tersenyum dan memilih mengabaikan ketua mereka dan menyerahkan diri pada Mifune. Mifune pun mendatangi Naruto karena dia ingin berterima kasih pada Naruto tapi dia menghentikannya "Jangan berterima kasih padaku secepat itu, Mifune-san."

"Maksudmu, Naruto-san?"

"Ketua dari mereka masih ada di desa itu. Aku akan kembali kesana bersama dengan rekanku." Jawab Naruto dan dia pun bergegas masuk ke tower yang dimasuki pemimpin para **_Nukenin_** itu bersama dengan Akame.

"Hmm, aku boleh bertanya padamu Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya dan dia pun melihat kekasihnya teraebut "Kau mau bertanya tentang apa Akame-chan?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu seranganmu itu sangat kuat dan bisa menghabisi mereka semua kalau kau mau tapi kenapa kau malah membiarkan mereka hidup Naruto-kun?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya jika aku mau tapi aku tidak ingin melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena walaupun aku kuat dan bisa mengakhirinya langsung dengan **_Rasenshuriken_** tadi, aku lebih memilih menyelesaikannya tanpa mengambil nyawa orang lain." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka hanya diperalat oleh ketua mereka itu dan aku tidak tega memisahkan mereka dari keluarga mereka dengan cara membunuhnya. Karena aku tidak ingin keluarga atau anak dari mereka berakhir sepertiku yang merupakan yatim piatu sebatang kara saat aku memulai hidupku Akame-chan."

Akame pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto dan dia pun membatin 'Kau benar-benar pria yang menarik, Naruto-kun. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat. Aku harap kau bisa mengubahku yang sudah diajari cara membunuh sejak kecil untuk bisa menghargai arti dari kehidupan.'

Mereka kemudian meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke puncak tower dan mereka berdua dibuat terkejut saat mereka melihat tubuh pemimpin dari para **_Nukenin_** itu sudah habis terbakar oleh sebuah api hitam dan kemudian muncullah pemuda berambut hitam raven yang rambutnya menutupi mata kirinya. Matanya pun menatap Naruto dengan datar dan dia pun berkata "Hn, kau terlambat usuratonkachi."

Melihat orang yang menatapnya, Naruto pun menghela nafas dan membatin 'Aku sudah menduga kalau dia akan melakukan ini.'

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto-kun?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu Akame-chan."

"Jadi dia suami dari Sakura-san dan ayah dari Sarada-chan?"

"Ya begitulah."

"Aku tadi melihat pertarunganmu dengan para **_Nukenin_** dibawah sana Naruto." Ucap Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Lalu?"

"Kau masih terlalu naif." Balas Sasuke singkat "Kau bisa saja membunuh mereka semua kalau kau mau tapi kau malah memilih untuk membiarkan mereka semua hidup."

"Aku tidak sama sepertimu Sasuke, kau tahu itu kan?" Balas Naruto dan itu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah tapi dia tersenyum melihat sahabatnya tidak banyak berubah "Oh ya, Sasuke... Apa ada perkembangan?"

"Sayangnya belum ada Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Istri dan anakmu merindukanmu Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu misi ini penting bagi perdamaian yang kita berdua telah raih dengan susah payah tapi bisakah kau pulang sebentar saja untuk menengok Sakura dan Sarada?"

"Aku tidak bisa untuk sekarang Naruto, mungkin lain kali." Jawab Sasuke yang sudah membuat lubang dimensi dengan **_Rinnegan_** miliknya "Tapi Naruto, aku masih bisa tetap mempercayakan keadaan istri dan anakku padamu kan?"

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga mereka berdua. Terutama mereka sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri mengingat aku mengganggapmu sebagai saudaraku."

"Arigatou, Naruto..." Ucap Sasuke yang memberikan senyumnya pada Naruto sebelum masuk ke lubang dimensi yang makin lama makin menutup.

"Misi kita sudah selesai, Akame-chan. Ayo kita segera melaporkan hal ini pada Mifune-san."

"Ayo..."

Kembali dengan Tsunade yang saat ini sedang merawat Kurome yang sedang ditemani oleh rekan sekaligus kekasihnya yang bernama Wave... Dia pun kemudian keluar dan dia pun dihalangi oleh Najenda dan Esdeath yang menuntut penjelasan kenapa mereka dilarang untuk menemui Akame padahal mereka sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaan dari Akame saat ini.

"Kenapa kalian menghalangi jalanku, Najenda-san, Esdeath-san?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Maaf, bukannya aku lancang Tsunade-san." Balas Najenda dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa kau melarang kami menemui Akame padahal kami sudah mengetahui dimana keberadaannya?"

"Aku sudah memberitahunya tadi bukan?"

"Kau memang sudah melakukannya." Jawab Esdeath dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku yakin kau punya alasan lain untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Mendengar perkataan Esdeath yang disertai oleh death glare-nya, Tsunade pun menghela nafas dan dia pun berkata "Ini karena putra angkatku..."

"Putra angkatmu yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu kan? Pahlawan perang yang dibicarakan oleh Chelsea dan Leone sedari tadi?" Tanya Esdeath, sesungguhnya dia sebenarnya agak tertarik pada Naruto karena kekuatannya tapi sayangnya hati dan perasaannya telah dimiliki oleh Tatsumi meskipun Tatsumi juga mencintai Mine yang juga merupakan rekannya di **_Night Raid_**.

"Ya..."

"Tapi apa hubungannya dia dan Akame?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, putra angkatku memang digadang-gadang sebagai salah satu shinobi terkuat di **_Elemental Nation_** melebihi kakekku yang bernama Hashirama Senju dan rivalnya Madara Uchiha. Dia juga merupakan pahlawan perang bersama dengan senseinya yang juga penerusku sebagai **_Hokage_** Kakashi Hatake dan kedua rekannya, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno. Tapi dia juga kehilangan sesuatu dalam perang dua tahun lalu."

"Apa itu?"

"Temannya yang bernama Neji Hyuga, penyelamatnya serta musuh berubah kawan yaitu Obito Uchiha serta Hinata yang merupakan gadis yang dicintai oleh Naruto." Jawab Tsunade dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Teman-teman Naruto telah melanjutkan hidup mereka paska perang besar dua tahun lalu tapi dia berbeda. Dia terus dihinggapi trauma karena kematian mereka serta para shinobi yang mati dalam perang karena dia mengganggap akar dari semua kematian mereka adalah dirinya."

Esdeath pun terkejut akan hal itu dan dia pun berkata "Tapi kenapa dia bisa berfikiran seperti itu?

" ** _Akatsuki_** , musuh kami dalam perang menginginkan **_Bijuu_** atau monster berekor yang ada pada tubuh Naruto dan rekannya yang bernama Killer Bee. Membuat mereka menyatakan perang pada kami." Balas Tsunade dan dia pun melanjutkan "Jadi kalian mengerti kan kenapa Naruto menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kematian yang terjadi dalam perang."

Najenda dan Esdeath hanya bisa terdiam dan kemudian Najenda yang menyadari sesuatu pun berkata "Aku mengerti sekarang... Kau dan penerusmu yang bernama Kakashi itu ingin mendekatkan anak buahku dan Naruto-san, iya kan?"

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Tsunade dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Kakashi sangat yakin kalau anak buahmu yang bernama Akame itu mampu membuat Naruto melanjutkan hidupnya seperti teman-temannya bukan terperangkap di masa lalu karena kepahitan yang terjadi karena perang besar yang terjadi dua tahun lalu."

"Ya, baiklah kalau begitu." Balas Najenda dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga ingin dia bisa hidup seperti gadis-gadis normal dan dicintai oleh orang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Aku harap rencana kalian berdua bisa menguntungkan Naruto-san dan Akame sekaligus."

"Aku harap juga begitu, Najenda-san."

Naruto dan Akame yang sudah menyelesaikan misinya meskipun harus mendapatkan sedikit bantuan dari Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke Mifune dan menjelaskan semua yang terjadi disana. Pada awalnya Naruto agak menyesali perbuatan Sasuke yang membunuh ketua dari **_Nukenin_** itu karena dia ingin menyadarkannya sekali lagi tapi Akame pun mengatakan hal yang dilakukan Sasuke sudah tepat karena jika dibiarkan maka dia bisa kabur dan akan melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi. Setelah Mifune memberikan reward dari misi mereka dan Naruto telah membagi reward itu untuk Sai dan Sakura, mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke **_Konoha_**.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu karena fisik Akame tidak sekuat Naruto yang mewarisi kekuatan fisik **_Rikudou_** karena dia merupakan reinkarnasi dari anak bungsunya yang bernama Ashura. Saat memakan ramen-nya, Naruto pun menatap Akame yang sedang mengasah **_Murasame_** dan berkata "Akame-chan, apa tidak berbahaya jika kau mengasah **_Murasame_**? Bagaimana jika kau tergores dan kau terkena racun dari **_Teigu_** -mu sendiri?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak kuasah maka **_Murasame_** akan tumpul nanti. Jadi aku harus terus mengasahnya itu pun aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak tergores dan terkena racun dari **_Murasame_**." Jawab Akame dan kemudian dia pun terkejut saat Naruto memegang tangannya dan sebuah energi berwarna orange kekuning-kuningan menyelimuti dirinya "Naruto-kun, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sedang menyalurkan chakra Kurama padamu, Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya para tangan Akame "Jika Kurama bisa mencegahku untuk terkena racun dari **_Murasame_** , aku jadi berpikiran jika aku menyalurkan chakranya padamu mungkin kau bisa immune pada racun dari **_Murasame_**."

"Arigatou Naruto-kun..." Ucap Akame yang tersenyum tulus pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama..." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya tidak ingin orang yang kucintai mati di depanku untuk yang kedua kali..."

'Naruto-kun...'

Melihat Akame menjadi sedih karena dirinya, Naruto pun menjadi merasa bersalah tapi Akame pun melihat Naruto dengan serius dan berkata "Kau tidak akan pernah kehilanganku Naruto-kun."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku serius..."

 ** _Cup_**

Naruto pun mencium bibir Akame dan Akame pun membalas ciuman Naruto. Entah dirasuki setan apa, Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan mencium Akame pun meremas dadanya yang masih tertutup oleh kain bajunya, membuat Akame mendesah. Setelah sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya, Naruto pun menghentikan perbuatannya dam berkata "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan, Akame-chan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke **_Konoha_** "

Entah kenapa, Akame pun merasa kecewa karena Naruto menghentikan perbuatannya tapi kemudian dia membalas "Aku juga sama. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membersihkan diriku di onsen nanti."

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan kembali perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Akame pun sampai di **_Konoha_** dengan selamat dan dia pun disambut oleh Kotetsu dan Izumo selaku penjaga gerbang **_Konoha_**.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali Naruto dan emmm..."

"Namanya adalah Akame, Kotetsu."

Kotetsu pun menggangguk mengerti dan menyeringai saat menyadari tangan Naruto dan Akame saling bertautan, ingin sekali dia menggoda dua pasangan ini tapi Izumo yang berada di sebelahnya sudah memberi pertanyaan terlebih dahulu pada Naruto "Jadi bagaimana misinya, Naruto?"

"Sukses." Balas Naruto singkat dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Selesai tanpa kendala."

Selesai Naruto berbicara pada Izumo dan Kotetsu, dia pun berencana untuk pergi ke apartemennya bersama dengan Akame tapi Kotetsu pun menghalanginya dengan memberinya sebuah berita "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa Naruto... **_Hokage_** -sama bilang kalau kau sudah kembali dari misimu, kau diperintahkan untuk menemui beliau sekarang juga."

'Untuk apa Kakashi-sensei memintaku untuk menemuinya? Apa karena dia ingin tahu progress misi yang aku jalankan?' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia pun menatap Akame dan berkata "Kau mau ikut atau langsung pulang ke apartemen, Akame-chan?"

"Aku juga ingin ikut denganmu, Naruto-kun. Aku juga penasaran atas apa yang akan dikatakan Kakashi-san padamu."

Naruto dan Akame pun langsung menuju ke **_Hokage Tower_** dan saat mereka telah memasuki ruangan Kakashi, Naruto pun dibuat bingung saat di dalam ruangan Kakashi ada Shino rekannya yang menjadi instruktur di akademi dan 3 orang shinobi muda. Yang satu adalah pemuda berambut coklat spiky seperti Naruto dengan baju berwarna biru dan jaket berwarna merah, kemudian pemuda berambut hitam dan dia pun memakai baju berwarna hitam dan dibelakang tubuhnya tersematlah sebuah pedang dan yang terakhir adalah gadis berambut hitam berkacamata dan dia pun memakai jaket tebal yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Hinata.

"Jadi kau sudah sampai Naruto, bagus kalau begitu."

Naruto pun mengabaikan ucapan Shino dan tatapannya pun berfokus pada Kakashi "Jadi sensei, kenapa kau memanggilku? Dan kenapa Shino bisa berada disini?"

"Aku yang meminta Shino datang kesini untuk membawa 3 orang lulusan akademi yang akan menjadi member Tim 7 yang baru menggantikanku, kau, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pemuda berambut coklat yang lumayan hiperaktif seperti dirimu saat kau pertama kali menjadi seorang shinobi adalah Ren Akatsuki, pemuda berambut hitam yang hanya diam dari tadi adalah Takashi Shiden, sedangkan gadis pemalu yang memakai kacamata itu bernama Hitomi Sahashi."

Mereka pun memberikan hormat pada Naruto kecuali Takashi yang hanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian Naruto pun menatap kembali Kakashi dan dia pun berkata "Aku senang bertemu dengan generasi baru dari tim kita sensei. Tapi katakan apa sebenarnya tujuanmu memanggilku kesini sensei?"

"Bisa aku mewakilimu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, **_Hokage_** -sama?"

"Tentu Shino."

"Begini Naruto..." Ucap Shino dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena kau merupakan salah satu shinobi terkuat di **_Konoha_** dan kau mempunyai pengalaman di tim 7 secara kau adalah mantan dari tim ini maka aku, Iruka-sensei, **_Hokage_** -sama dan para tetua memutuskan bahwa kau akan menjadi jounin pembimbing dari tim 7 yang baru."

"E-Ehhhhhhh!!!"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Udah lama kayaknya ane enggak buat AN... Ane gak akan meminta maaf karena keterlambatan panjang ane, ente tahu lah hidup ane di RL rumit seperti pekerjaan numpuk, istri cemburuan, anak udah mulai bandel, dll. Ane tahu kalian juga pasti merasakan hal seperti ane... Yang mau ane katakan itu, WHAT WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!! Maksud ane... Ane update chap sampe 3k, 4k bahkan ane pernah update sampe 6k tapi cuma dibalas dengan 1 word yaitu lanjutkan. Coba kalian ketik lanjutkan di Ms. Word, dapet berapa word coba? Sigh, jujur ane lebih mending dapet kritikan kayak yang ane dapat di fic Naruto DxD Chronicles atau kalau bisa tanya sesuatu tentang fanfic ane yang bisa buat ane semangat buat balas review kalian? Kalo kalian review dengan lanjutkan apa yang bisa ane balas? Oke sip, ha hi hu... Enggak mungkin kan. Terserah deh kalian mau apa, ane males ngomongnya lagi. Bukan cuma ane soalnya author yang kena trap review kaya gitu. Adios...

The World Arcana

Review:

Arata Kyosuke 146:

Memang chakra Kurama itu, Studio Pierrot aja yang sok lebay pake diganti warna **_Rasengan_** sama **_Rasenshuriken_** Naruto padahal udah pas kalo warna **_Rasengan_** dan **_Rasenshuriken_** itu biru keputihan. Yang bilang itu **_Yoton_** ** _Rasengan_** berarti tuh orang kekurangan micin, wong Naruto juga gak pernah make chakra **_Yoton_** buat bikin **_Rasengan_**. Kan di canon Naruto bikin **_Yoton_** : **_Rasenshuriken_** aja kalo **_Rasengan_** dia cuma pernah make chakra **_Fuuton_** sama **_Jiton_**.

Prince:

Maklum bro, kehidupan di RL makin keras.

Key:

Sip... Oh ya bukannya ada beberapa yang bikin fic Naruto x Akame Ga Kill yang Narutoverse dan universe dari Akame Ga Kill digabung kaya fic author luar negeri yang pairnya Naruto x Hinata x Esdeath x Akame.


	6. ARC I - Part 6

Name: Shinobi and Assassins

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Akame x Leone x Chelsea, Tatsumi x Mine x Esdeath x 1 chara from Narutoverse(AN: From filler or Movie, no Sara and Ryuzetsu), Kakashi Hatake x Najenda, Lubbock x Hikari Yamagishi(OC), Wave x Kurome, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara x Temari, Chouji Akimichi x Karui, Sai x Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka x Tamaki, Shino Aburame x OC, Konohamaru Sarutobi x Hanabi Hyuga, Ren Akatsuki x Hitomi Sahashi, Takashi Shiden x ???, dll.

ARC I - Part 6: Introduction

Naruto terlihat terkejut akan perkataan senseinya itu sedangkan ketiga anak yang dimaksud itu memiliki ekspresi yang berbeda satu sama lain saat mengetahui rencana Kakashi untuk menjadikan Naruto sebagai sensei mereka. Ren terlihat senang karena dia memang mengidolakan Naruto yang memang merupakan pahlawan dari **_Fourth Shinobi World War_** , Hitomi hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja sedari tadi sedangkan Takashi terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau memilihku sensei?"

"Ada kau keberatan tentang keputusanku dan Shino, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pada muridnya itu.

"Sebenarnya iya..." Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Akame dan semuanya terkejut bahkan Ren yang terlihat kecewa atas keputusan Naruto "Kau tahu aku ini bagaimana sensei... Sasuke itu benar, aku masih terlalu naif. Aku ini seorang Shinobi tapi aku masih terlalu naif sampai-sampai aku selalu memilih jalan damai dibandingkan membunuh seseorang jika itu masih dimungkinkan. Coba saja kau ingat, siapa yang pernah aku bunuh, sensei? Bahkan Kakuzu... Walaupun aku yang mengalahkannya dengan Rasenshuriken tapi tetap saja kau yang menghabisinya bukan aku. Yang pernah aku bunuh adalah **_Pain_** dan juga beberapa **_Shiro_** **_Zetsu_** di **_Fourth Shinobi World War_** dua tahun lalu tapi mereka tidak termasuk karena **_Pain_** bukan manusia lagi tapi hanyalah mayat hidup yang diawetkan dan kemudian dikendalikan oleh Nagato dan **_Shiro_** **_Zetsu_**... Aku tidak tahu makhluk apa mereka itu sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin kenaifanku membuat mereka terbunuh, sensei."

"Naruto..." Ucap Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu tapi aku memilihmu karena kau bisa menunjukkan ke dunia kami para **_Shinobi_** bukanlah para mesin pembunuh yang seenaknya saja membunuh hanya karena misi dan bayaran tapi kita juga manusia yang mempunyai hati dan pikiran untuk berfikiran ke depan, tidak asal bunuh saja. Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau... Aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk menggantikanmu."

"Tunggu dulu sensei, aku bersedia untuk menjadi sensei mereka." Balas Naruto dengan tatapan serius dan itu membuat semua orang kecuali Takashi tersenyum "Tapi ada syaratnya..."

Kakashi terlihat menyipitkan alisnya saat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Naruto "Apa syaratmu?"

Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan Akame dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya membuat wajah Akame memerah "Aku ingin Akame-chan menjadi asistenku ya seperti Yamato-taichou saat kau masih menjadi sensei di **_Team_** **_Seven_** begitu."

Kakashi pun menyeringai dalam hati saat melihat kedekatan muridnya serta gadis cantik **_Ex_** - ** _Assassins_** dari **_Night Raid_** itu, kemudian dia menatap dua insan muda itu dan berkata "Baiklah, aku terima syaratmu itu Naruto."

"Tunggu, **_Hokage_** -sama..." Ucap Shino membuat semua orang memberikan tatapan padanya "Apa kau yakin akan hal ini **_Hokage_** -sama? Naruto itu kuat, itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan... Tapi bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Bahkan aku saja baru kemarin saja melihatnya saat aku berkumpul dengan para anggota **_Konoha 11_** kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku belum tahu apapun tentang jati dirinya dan kemampuannya. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja menyerahkan anak didikku pada orang yang tidak kukenal begitu saja."

"Kau tenang saja Shino..." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Akame-chan itu cukup kuat untuk menjadi asistenku. Aku tahu Akame-chan itu tidak sehebat aku dan Sasuke dalam bidang **_Ninjutsu_** tapi dia itu sangat hebat dalam **_Kenjutsu_**... Bahkan saking hebatnya, aku merasa hanya Sasuke yang bisa mengalahkannya karena kecepatan, pengalaman serta **_Sharingan_** miliknya. Dan kau juga jangan khawatir kalau Akame-chan akan mengkhianati **_Konoha_** , karena aku yakin Akame-chan itu loyal terhadap **_Konoha_**."

Shino kemudian mendengus dan berkata "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu, Naruto?"

"Karena aku percaya padanya, Shino. Dan aku yakin, kau juga akan mempercayainya nanti." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat Ren, Hitomi dan Takashi lalu berkata "Jadi anak-anak bagaimana kalau kita makan-makan di **_Ichiraku_** **_Ramen_**? Aku yang akan mentraktir kalian. Lagipula aku juga ingin lebih mengenal kalian karena kalian sudah menjadi muridku saat ini. Tapi aku dan nona cantik ini akan kembali ke rumah dulu dan membersihkan diri setelah menyelesaikan misi."

"Tangkap Naruto!!!"

Naruto pun menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan oleh Kakashi dan dia pun lumayan bingung saat melihat ternyata Kakashi melemparkan sebuah kunci padanya "Kunci apa ini sensei?"

"Itu kunci rumah barumu..."

"Hey!!! Lalu bagaimana dengan apartemenku ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi yang terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang Naruto tahu merupakan buku **_Icha_** **_Icha_** **_Tactics_** tapi dia menyembunyikannya di balik buku yang lain.

"Akame-san akan tinggal di apartemenmu sedangkan kau akan tinggal di rumah ayahmu, Naruto."

"Tapi bukannya rumah itu hancur oleh **_Kurama_** saat kelahiranku?"

"Memang..." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku dengan bantuan Yamato dan para warga **_Konoha_** yang sangat berterima kasih padamu atas kerja kerasmu saat melawan **_Pain_** untuk melindungi Konoha dan perang besar dua tahun lalu memutuskan untuk merenovasi rumah **_Yondaime_** sebagai rumah barumu, Naruto. Lagipula itu kan hak-mu mengingat kau itu putra dari **_Yondaime_**."

Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menghela nafas pasrah... Sejujurnya dia tidak masalah kalau dia tinggal di rumah kedua orang tuanya yang dulu telah hancur oleh **_Kurama_** saat kelahirannya itu telah di renovasi tapi hanya saja dia agak sedih karena dia dia tidak akan tinggal bersama dengan Akame lagi dan membuatnya tidak bisa menatap wajah cantik dan manis Akame setiap pagi.

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dan menyerahkannya pada Akame tapi Akame menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Kau berikan saja kunci apartemenmu pada **_Hokage_** -sama, Naruto-kun."

"Kenapa begitu Akame-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang agak bingung atas sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Karena aku akan tinggal bersama denganmu, Naruto-kun." Jawab Akame dan itu membuat mereka semua terkejut bahkan Hitomi menundukkan kepalanya yang wajahnya terlihat memerah karena perkataan Akame "Itu tidak masalah kan, Hokage-sama?"

"Ya, kalau Naruto tidak keberatan sih aku juga tidak keberatan." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia menatap Naruto dengan serius "Jadi bagaimana Naruto? Keputusan terakhir ada di tanganmu."

Setelah itu Naruto pun menyerahkan kunci apartemennya pada Kakashi dan berkata "Aku tidak masalah jika Akame-chan tinggal bersamaku. Oh ya, perubahan rencana anak-anak. Nanti kalian datang saja ke rumah kami, aku dan Akame-chan akan memasakkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Kakashi-sensei dan Shino bisa memberitahukan alamat rumah kami pada kalian, jaa ne."

Naruto yang masih menggenggam tangan Akame kemudian memutuskan untuk pamit pada Kakashi dan yang lain sedangkan Shino pun berkata pada Kakashi "Hei **_Hokage_** -sama, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan letak rumah Yondaime pada mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka tersesat."

"Aku yakin Naruto tahu dimana letak rumah lama ayahnya itu lagipula **_Kurama_** bisa menuntunnya kesana nanti." Jawab Kakashi kemudian dia bertanya setelah melihat senyum yang terpatri di wajah Shino yang jarang mengeluarkan senyum sama seperti dua mantan muridnya yaitu Sasuke dan Sai "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu Shino?"

"Aku hanya bahagia melihat Naruto terlihat sudah kembali sebagai dirinya yang dulu lagi." Ucap Shino yang kemudian mengepalkan tangannya "Setelah kematian Hinata, Naruto berubah... Dia menjadi dingin dan pemurung sama seperti Sasuke. Jadi aku cukup senang melihat Naruto kembali mengeluarkan senyuman khas-nya yang sehangat mentari itu."

"Aku juga sama Shino, aku juga."

Kembali dengan Naruto dan Akame... Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di rumah Naruto yang baru. Akame menatap rumah yang dulu dimiliki ayah Naruto yaitu Minato Namikaze aka **_Yondaime Hokage_** dan ibu Naruto yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki itu sedangkan Naruto menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan nostalgia. Jujur kalau dia berharap dia bisa tinggal dengan ayah dan ibunya, jadi dia bisa mengenalkan Akame pada ayah dan ibunya. Tapi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas membuat Akame menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita masuk..."

Naruto dan Akame kemudian memasuki rumah baru mereka dan membersihkan diri mereka setelah menyelesaikan misi di **_Tetsu no Kuni_**... Kemudian Akame pun memasakkan sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkan oleh Kakashi di kulkas mereka dan Naruto pun membantu Akame dalam acara memasaknya. Setelah mereka selesai menyiapkan masakan yang sengaja mereka buat untuk lima 5 orang, masuklah tiga orang yang telah ditunggu Naruto dan Akame dari tadi. Ren Akatsuki, Hitomi Sahashi dan Takashi Shiden aka member baru dari **_Team Seven_**.

"Wah, aroma makanannya enak sekali..."

"Masuklah, anak-anak. Kita makan dulu baru kita berbincang-bincang."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto itu tiba-tiba saja Ren melesat dan sudah duduk begitu saja membuat Naruto dan Akame terutama Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah dari Ren karena Naruto merasa melihat sifatnya yang dulu padanya, Takashi sedikit kesal melihat salah satu sikap dari anggota team-nya itu dan Hitomi hanya terkikik geli atas perilaku rekannya atau seseorang yang sudah dia sukai sejak lama itu.

Mereka kemudian memulai acara makan mereka, lalu Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan meletakkan sendoknya ke meja makan "Jadi anak-anak... Bisa kalian sebutkan nama, kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan kalian, hobi serta impian kalian."

"Untuk apa sensei?"

Pertanyaan Ren itu membuat senyum terbentuk di wajah Naruto. Memang Naruto belum resmi menjadi sensei mereka mengingat dia belum memberikan tes pada mereka dan melakukan misi dengan mereka tapi hal yang dilakukan Ren itu cukup membuatnya senang karena walaupun dia telah menjadikan Konohamaru menjadi muridnya bahkan telah mengajarkannya **_Rasengan_** tapi dia belum sekalipun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sensei. Ya mau bagaimana lagi sejak awal Konohamaru sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya jadi agak sulit jika dia harus memanggilnya dengan embel-embel yang lain.

"Karena aku ingin mengenal kalian bertiga lebih dekat..."

Akame, Ren dan Hitomi tersenyum akan perkataan dari Naruto sedangkan Takashi mendengus membuat Naruto agak jengkel karena sikap Takashi yang mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang memang sikapnya agak menyebalkan sewaktu mereka memulai debut mereka sebagai seorang **_Shinobi_** "Kalau begitu aku akan memulai terlebih dahulu sekaligus memberikan contoh pada kalian. Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Kesukaanku adalah kedua orang tuaku, ramen, Akame-chan, partnerku **_Kurama_** , dan seluruh keluargaku di **_Konoha_**. Ketidaksukaanku adalah orang yang arogan dan suka mengobar bara kebencian. Hobiku adalah memasak ramen, menggoda Akame-chan, berlatih dan mengerkan misi. Impianku adalah menjadi **_Hokage_** , bukan... Tapi membentuk keluarga yang bahagia dengan orang yang kucintai."

Wajah Akame pun memerah hebat dan Hitomi pun berkomentar kalau senseinya itu agak romantis sedangkan Ren yang tidak peka agak bingung atas apa yang dimaksud Naruto dan Hitomi sedangkan Takashi masa bodo atas perkataan Naruto.

"Aku duluan sensei..." Ucap Ren dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku adalah Ren Akatsuki. Kesukaanku Hitomi-chan, Naruto-sensei dan seluruh orang **_Konoha_**. Yang tidak kusuka adalah si Takashi yang sombong itu dan pengkhianat. Hobi berlatih dan travelling. Impianku adalah menjadi **_Hokage_** terkuat dan terhebat dibandingkan dengan para Hokage terdahulu.

Naruto terlihat tersenyum dan berkata "Kau benar-benar mirip sepertiku saat aku baru memulai debutku sebagai seorang **_Konoha_** , ya Ren. Bahkan impian kita juga sama meskipun aku tidak terlalu memprioritaskannya saat ini."

Wajah Ren pun memerah karena agak malu atas perkataan senseinya sekaligus idolanya itu dan kemudian Hitomi pun mulai membuka suara "Namaku adalah Hitomi Sahashi. Kesukaanku adalah kedua orang tuaku dan Ren-kun. Ketidaksukaanku adalah orang yang sombong dan mengganggap rendah orang lain. Hobiku berkebun dan membaca buku. Impianku ingin menjadi ninja medis yang hebat sama seperti Tsunade-sama dan Sakura-san."

"Aku yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya Hitomi-chan."

"Arigatou Ren-kun..."

'Are, sepertinya kondisinya beda seperti saat aku bergabung dengan **_Team Seven_** dulu.' Batin Naruto saat mendengar percakapan Ren dan Hitomi 'Hitomi bukanlah seorang fansgirl dan menyukai Takashi yang terlihat misterius karena sikap dingin dan tidak pedulinya tapi kepada Ren yang memiliki sifat seperti diriku. Hmm, kalau dilihat-lihat sifat Ren sama denganku, sifat Takashi mirip dengan Sasuke dan Hitomi meskipun terlihat agak mirip dengan Sakura yang cukup antusias untuk menjadi ninja medis tapi dia memiliki sifat yang agak mirip dengan Hinata-chan.'

Kemudian Ren menatap Takashi dengan emosi dan itu membuatnya berkata "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Cepat perkenalkan dirimu!!!" Teriak Ren yang terlihat emosi akan sifat Takashi ini "Aku dan Hitomi-chan telah memperkenalkan diri kami, sekarang adalah giliranmu..."

"Apakah harus?"

"Tentu saja harus!!!"

Naruto yang melihat itu pun bergegas untuk menghentikan mereka berdua agar mereka tidak bertarung seperti dia dan Sasuke dulu karena ketidak-akuran mereka dulu. Tapi dia hentikan saat dia melihat Takashi menghela nafas dan berkata "Sigh, baiklah... Namaku Takashi Shiden. Aku malas memberitahukan kesukaan dan ketidaksukaanku. Hobiku berlatih, berlatih dan berlatih. Impianku tidak penting, aku hanya ingin melupakan luka di hatiku yang disebabkan dua orang itu."

'Ralat...' Batin Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menatap Takashi 'Dia tidak hanya memiliki sifat Sasuke saja tapi juga beberapa sifat dari Kakashi-sensei. Dan tentang impiannya itu... Apa ada seseorang yang melukai batin dan hati Takashi. Mah itu bukan urusanku, itu sudah termasuk urusan pribadi. Jika masalah ini sudah mengakibatkan sesuatu terjadi di dalam tim, maka aku akan berbicara empat mata dengannya nanti."

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa Ren?"

"Sepertinya ada yang lupa memperkenalkan dirinya, Naruto-sensei."

Mendengar itu semua orang disana pun menatap Akame yang masih sibuk memakan makanannya dan membuatnya menghentikan acara makan malamnya dan membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah "Maaf. Perkenalkan namaku Akame. Kesukaanku, makan, Naruto-kun, adikku yang bernama Kurome, dan rekan-rekanku di **_Night Raid_**. Yang tidak kusuka adalah Esdeath dan orang yang corrupt. Hobi berlatih dan berburu. Impianku mungkin sama seperti dengan Naruto-kun."

Setelah itu mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan bersama mereka dan setelah selesai, Naruto pun mulai angkat bicara "Ren, Takashi dan Hitomi... Besok pagi sekitar jam 8, datanglah ke **_Training Ground 3_**."

"Untuk apa sensei?"

"Aku akan mengetes kalian."

"Kenapa kau ingin mengetes kami?" Bukannya kami sudah lulus **_Genin_** **_Exam_** dan sudah resmi menjadi seorang **_Genin_**?"

"Kalian akan tahu besok, jadi datang sajalah."

"Baik kalau begitu sensei." Balas Ren dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu kami bertiga pamit dulu..."

Setelah Ren, Hitomi, dan Takashi kembali ke rumahnya... Naruto pun membantu Akame membersihkan dan merapikan peralatan makan yang tadi mereka pakai dan kemudian Naruto pun masuk ke kamarnya dan berganti ke piyama miliknya.

"Naruto-kun, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Tentu Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto tapi dia dibuat terpana karena Akame yang terlihat cantik dan seksi saat dia memakai dress putih yang dia belikan beberapa hari lalu.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Wajahmu terlihat memerah."

"Tidak ada." Jawab Naruto berbohong kemudian dia melanjutkan saat melihat Akame sudah duduk di sebelahnya "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku Akame-chan?"

"Kenapa kau masih ingin mengetes mereka, Naruto-kun? Aku pikir kau sudah setuju menjadi sensei mereka."

"Karena aku ingin mengetes kerjasama mereka, Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dulu Kakashi-sensei juga melakukannya hanya saja dulu kerjasama tim-ku dulu agak kacau. Aku terlalu percaya diri dan enggan bekerjasama dengan Sasuke membuatku melawan Kakashi-sensei sendirian tanpa memperdulikan timku. Sakura dulu itu tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membantuku dan Sasuke karena dulu motivasi Sakura untuk menjadi shinobi hanyalah untuk membuat Sasuke mencintainya. Sasuke terlalu fokus pada dendamnya dulu dan tidak menganggap kami berdua sebagai rekannya. Dari yang kulihat... Ren dan Hitomi bisa bekerjasama dengan baik tapi aku tidak yakin dengan Takashi. Sepertinya ada yang membuat Takashi enggan untuk dekat atau berteman dengan Ren dan Hitomi. Makanya itu aku akan mengetes kerjasama mereka, kalau ternyata ketakutanku terbukti benar. Aku akan mencari tahu apa akar masalahnya jadi aku bisa mengatasinya."

Akame pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan hanya tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kemudian dia pun menatap Naruto dan berkata "Kau tahu Naruto-kun..."

"Hmm..."

"Aku adalah seorang mantan **_Assassins_**. Dulu aku selalu berpikiran dari kecil sampai aku mati, aku hanya bisa membunuh dan membunuh. Sewaktu kecil dan bebas dari kedua orang tuaku... Aku menjadi **_Assassins_** bagi kekaisaran dan lalu setelah aku tahu kebusukan kekaisaran, aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan bergabung dengan **_Night Raid_**..." Ucap Akame yang mencengkram bagian bawah bajunya "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku akan selalu seperti ini dan tidak akan bisa mencintai siapapun bahkan mempunyai keluargaku sendiri. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Jiwaku sebagai seseorang manusia masih tetap ada dan aku merasakan perasaan cinta kepadamu, Naruto-kun."

'Akame-chan...'

Merasakan pelukan dari kekasihnya itu, Akame pun melanjutkan "Tapi aku masih merasa kurang Naruto-kun. Aku ingin merasakan menjadi seorang istri yang akan selalu menemani suaminya dalam suka dan duka dan menjadi seorang ibu bagi seorang anak yang kulahirkan dari rahimku sendiri, Naruto-kun. Jadi kau akan membantuku kan?"

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat Akame membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang masih terbalut bra miliknya "Akame-chan, apa kau serius?"

"Aku serius Naruto-kun..." Jawab Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kita baru saja bertemu dan menjadi sepasang kekasih bahkan kau sepertinya belum bisa melupakan rasa cintamu pada Hinata-san seluruhnya. Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan ini dan hanya padamulah aku bisa memberikan jiwa dan ragaku padamu, Naruto-kun? Dan bukannya kau ingat kalau kau bersedia melakukan itu denganku jika kita berdua mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menutup matanya dan berkata dengan nada monoton "Kau tahu jika tidak ada jalan kembali dari hal yang akan kita lakukan ini kan, Akame-chan?"

"Aku tahu dan aku tidak peduli." Jawab Akame dan dia pun membuka bra miliknya dan berkata "Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku juga mempercayaimu, Naruto-kun."

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu serta aku akan menikahimu jika kau mengandung anakku karena perbuatan kita ini Akame-chan. Aku tidak peduli jika Hanabi-chan dan seluruh klan Hyuga serta teman-temanku membenciku karena hal ini."

 ** _Cup_**

Naruto pun mulai menyambar bibir ranum Akame dan menciumnya dengan ganas, lalu Akame pun juga membalasnya dengan ganas. Setelah mereka menghentikan acara ciuman mereka, Naruto pun mulai membuka bajunya dan mulai melancarkan serangannya pada dada Akame yang sudah tidak dilapisi apapun. Malam ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Naruto dan Akame.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pun terbangun dan dia pun menyadari kalau peristiwa kemarin yang terjadi dengannya bukanlah mimpi saat melihat dirinya masih berada dalam keadaan telanjang bulat di kasurnya dan tertutupi dengan selimut tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah keberadaan Akame yang ternyata sudah tidak berada di kamarnya 'Dimana Akame-chan ya, hmm...'

"Eh kau sudah bangun, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pun menggangguk saat melihat Akame yang berpenampilan berbeda dari biasanya. Memang Akame masih memakai baju hitam khas-nya tapi rambut bagian bawahnya diikat satu dan dia pun memakai jaket berwarna krem dan celana berwarna hitam(AN: Penampilan Akame sama seperti penampilannya di final manga chapter **_Akame ga Kiru_** habis Honest mati dan Akame berhas mengalahkan Esdeath.) "Aku pikir kejadian kemarin hanyalah mimpi saja ternyata bukan ya, hmm..."

"Apanya yang mimpi?" Tanya Akame yang menatap tajam Naruto "Kau tidak lihat gara-gara kau leherku jadi penuh dengan bekas ciumanmu dan itu membuatku harus memakai syal di leherku untuk menutupinya dan kau juga membuatku susah berjalan seperti ini. Aku tahu kalau aku yang memintamu, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan memperlakukanku seganas itu Naruto-kun."

"Dasar tsundere... Perasaan kau tidak komplen apapun kemarin dan hanya mendesah seperti cacing kepanasan."

Wajah Akame pun memerah hebat karena perkataan Naruto dan kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Oh ya Naruto-kun... Cepatlah bangun dan juga bersihkan tubuhmu itu, kau tidak lupa kalau kau ada janji pada Ren-kun, Takashi-kun dan Hitomi-chan kan? Dan jangan lupa makanlah dulu... Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu Naruto-kun."

"Arigatou Akame-chan..." Balas Naruto yang bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian dia pun bertanya pada Akame "Omong-omong kau mau ikut denganku, Akame-chan?"

"Aku mau saja ikut tapi aku sulit berjalan gara-gara kau, Naruto-kun."

"Aku bisa mengendongmu kalau kau mau, Akame-chan."

Naruto kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Akame yang merona karena perkataan Naruto dan bergumam "Dasar baka..."

Setelah selesai makan, mandi dan berpakaian... Naruto pun menggendong Akame dan membuatnya berteriak minta diturunkan. Sakura yang melihat itu pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena sikap dua orang ini tapi dia cukup senang melihat Naruto kembali seperti dulu. Saat Naruto dan Akame sampai mereka pun bersyukur karena Ren, Hitomi dan Takashi belum tiba dan dia pun menaruh Akame di atas ranting pohon yang cukup kokoh agar Akame bisa melihat test dari Naruto pada Ren, Hitomi dan Takashi dengan leluasa sedangkan Naruto turun kebawah dan dia pun melihat Ren, Hitomi dan Takashi datang bersamaan.

"Maaf kami telat sensei." Ucap Ren

"Tidak masalah." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga baru sampai."

"Oh ya aku baru menyadarinya." Ucap Hitomi dan kemudian dia bertanya pada Naruto "Dimana Akame-sensei?"

"Dia tidak bisa ikut karena katanya kaki dia terkilir, huh mau bagaimana lagi. Dia orangnya memang tak bisa diam jadi kakinya bisa terkilir seperti itu." Ucap Naruto tanpa dosa membuatnya mendapatkan lemparan kerikil dari Akame "Ittai..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa sensei?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa Ren."

"Jadi tes apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Takashi.

Kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan dua buah bel dan berkata "Kalian lihat bel ini? Aku ingin kalian gunakan kerjasama kalian untuk mengambil bel ini dariku."

"Aku tidak perlu kerjasama untuk mengambil bel itu darimu."

'Aku berfikir kalau Ren yang akan menyerangku secara terburu-buru mengingat kesamaan sifat dia denganku tapi Takashi...' Batin Naruto yang menghilang dengan **_Sunshin_** dan muncul di belakang Takashi dengan cepat dan menahan pergerakan tangannya, kemudian dia pun menendang bagian belakang tubuh Takashi membuatnya terlempar dan berkata "Jangan harap kalian bisa mengambil bel ini dariku tanpa sebuah kerjasama. Dan kalian harus ingat... Untuk mengambil bel ini dariku, datanglah juga padaku dengan niat membunuh. Dengan ini tes dariku, aku nyatakan MULAI!!!"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Nova Destroyer:

Sorry, Esdeath enggak bisa dimasukkin ke pair Naruto. Dia bakal jadi milik Tatsumi disini.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Jawaban udah ane jawab di Facebook ya.

Nandame Kazehaya:

Enggak terkenalnya bagaimana? Apa gara-gara masih ada aja orang yang berani sama Naruto padahal dia itu pahlawan PDS 4. Di filler Sasuke Hiden aja masih ada yang berani lawan Sasuke padahal dia itu pahlawan PDS 4 juga sama kaya Naruto.

FRIEND:

Sorry, kayaknya ente bakal lebih benci sama ane karena chapter ini tapi thanks buat pendapatnya. Lumayan buat referensi fic baru ane nanti.

Narumika:

Biasa, hidup di RL udah mulai keras.

Phantom the Emperor:

Hahaha, thanks. Tapi kalau bisa up don fic The Almighty-nya... Meskipun ane agak kecewa karena Arturia gak sama Naruto but I like this fic. Dan kumohon jangan ada fem Sasuke yang nyasar ke dimensi DxD kaya versi lama The Almighty, please...

Arch Strike:

Ane males buat Naruto terlalu OOC.

Naruto Tamvans Lucifer:

Pas si Naruto ngelawan Toneri di bulan nanti.

Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi:

Naruto agak OOC kalau pake **_Muramasa_**.


	7. ARC I - Part 7

Name: Shinobi and Assassins

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Romance and Adventure

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto and Akame ga Kill bukanlah milik saya.

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Akame x Leone x Chelsea, Tatsumi x Mine x Esdeath x 1 chara from Narutoverse(AN: From filler or Movie, no Sara and Ryuzetsu), Kakashi Hatake x Najenda, Lubbock x Hikari Yamagishi(OC), Wave x Kurome, Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara x Temari, Chouji Akimichi x Karui, Sai x Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka x Tamaki, Shino Aburame x OC, Konohamaru Sarutobi x Hanabi Hyuga, Ren Akatsuki x Hitomi Sahashi, Takashi Shiden x ?, dll.

ARC I - Part 7: A Mission From Old Home

Naruto yang sedang mengetes anak muridnya yang akan dibimbingnya dalam **_Tim 7_** yang baru... Terlihat dia sedang menahan **_Taijutsu_** milik Takashi yang menurutnya cukup lumayan untuk ukuran seorang **_Genin_** dan mengingatkannya pada Sasuke yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya di akademi dulu tapi kekurangan Takashi adalah dia tidak mau bekerja sama dengan Ren dan Hitomi dan berniat menyerang Naruto sendirian meskipun Ren dan Hitomi berusaha mengingatkannya untuk bekerja sama tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu dengan Takashi, Akame-chan?"

"Eh, Naruto-kun..." Ucap Akame saat melihat Naruto duduk di sebelahnya dengan dua **_Ramen Cup_** di kedua tangan-nya " ** _Kage Bunshin_** kah?"

Naruto pun menggangguk dan berniat memberikan salah satu dari **_Ramen Cup_** ke Akame "Kau mau?"

Akame pun mengambil salah satu **_Ramen Cup_** yang dipegang Naruto dan mulai memakannya karena ramen-nya telah matang "Arigatou, Naruto-kun... Aku memang masih lapar meskipun aku sudah sarapan karena kegiatan kita di atas ranjang kemarin malam."

"Uhuk..."

Naruto pun tersedak dan wajahnya pun memerah karena perkataan Akame. Akame yang melihat itu pun menahan tawa dan mendapat tatapan maut dari Naruto "Jadi tentang pertanyaanku tadi..."

"Takashi-kun itu memang kuat tapi kelemahannya adalah dia tidak mau menerima bantuan dari Ren-kun dan Hitomi-chan. Ya walaupun kerja sama mereka bertiga belum tentu bisa membuat mereka berhasil merebut lonceng itu darimu tapi itu bisa menambah persentase keberhasilan mereka kan?"

"Kau benar Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Takashi dengan intens sambil memakan ramen-nya 'Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar berbicara pada Takashi nanti.'

 ** _Buaaaakkkk_**

'Naruto' berhasil memenangkan adu **_Taijutsu_** melawan Takashi dengan sangat mudah dan memukulnya menjauh darinya. Dia pun bangkit dan berniat menyerang Naruto lagi tapi dia ditahan oleh Ren.

"Minggir, Akatsuki..."

"Dan membiarkanmu melawan sensei lagi." Ejek Ren dan membuat Takashi menggertakkan giginya "Aku dan Hitomi tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Ren Akatsuki!!! Minggir, atau kau yang akan kuhajar."

"Hentikan ini, kalian berdua..."

Ucapan Hitomi pun tidak dihiraukan oleh Ren yang sudah mencengkram kerah baju Takashi "Jangan egois, Shiden!!! Kita itu tim!!! Tidak bisakah kita bekerja sama untuk melakukan ini."

Takashi pun menatap Ren dan berkata dengan dingin "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dan temanmu itu. Lagipula kenapa kau peduli? Bukannya kau membenciku?"

"Karena aku temanmu dan kau adalah salah satu anggota tim-ku."

Naruto dan Akame pun tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata Ren dan dengan Takashi, dia terkejut akan perkataan Ren dan terlihat mulai luluh akan ucapan Ren tapi dia hanya menatap tanah dan berkata dengan datar "Di dalam kamusku, tidak ada yang namanya teman Ren Akatsuki."

"K-Kenapa?"

"Karena sosok yang mengaku teman pada akhirnya akan berkhianat dan menusukmu dari belakang."

"Kami tidak akan mengkhianatimu Takashi."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang pernah kau alami sampai-sampai kau menjadi anti sosial dan tidak mempercayai arti persahabatan seperti ini, tapi kau harus tahu sesuatu Takashi... Sebagai rekan satu tim-mu dan calon temanmu, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Ren-kun benar, Takashi-san. Kita tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu."

"Jadi kalian sudah siap?" Tanya 'Naruto' yang menyeringai pada mereka.

"Tentu saja!!!" Ucap Ren dengan lantang dan dia pun membuat sebuah segel tangan " ** _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_**!!!"

 ** _Boft_**

 ** _Boft_**

 ** _Boft_**

"Ah, jurus favoritku eh..." Ucap 'Naruto' dengan seringai di wajahnya "Tapi itu belum cukup..."

Ren dan para klon-nya pun melawan bunshin Naruto menggunakan **_Taijutsu_** dan harus dia akui kalau teknik **_Taijutsu_** milik Ren lebih baik dan terorganisir daripada teknik **_Taijutsu_** milik bos-nya saat dia memulai menjadi seorang **_Shinobi_**.

"Oy, Shiden... Pergilah dan bawa Hitomi-chan denganmu."

"A-Apa maksudmu memintaku melakukan itu?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan kami, kita tidak akan bisa merebut lonceng itu dari sensei." Balas Ren yang menahan pukulan dari bunshin Naruto "Kembalilah kalau kau sudah merasa siap untuk bekerja sama dengan kami dan juga aku hanya tahu Hitomi-chan cukup handal dalam ** _Medical Ninjutsu_** , jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia ikut bertarung denganku di garis depan."

"Haaaaahhhh!!!"

 ** _Swuuuuusssshh_**

Takashi pun langsung muncul di belakang 'Naruto' dan berniat menyerangnya dari belakang dan itu cukup membuat dia terkejut

'Dia bisa menggunakan **_Sunshin_**? Kenapa dia tidak menggunakannya dari tadi.'

"Akatsuki!!!"

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Takashi, Ren pun langsung melakukan serangan dan dilanjutkan oleh Takashi dengan pola gerakan **_Taijutsu_** yang serasi dan membuat 'Naruto' agak kewalahan. Melihat sensei-nya tidak fokus, Ren pun berhasil memukul wajah senseinya itu dan Takashi pun berpindah ke sebelah Ren.

" ** _Katon_** : **_Gokakyu no Jutsu_**!!!"

" ** _Futon_** : **_Daitoppa_**!!!"

 ** _Booooommmmm_**

Melihat ledakan besar yang diakibatkan oleh perpaduan dua teknik ninjutsu mereka, Ren pun menatap Takashi dan berkata "Apa kita berhasil mengalahkan sensei?"

"Aku kurang tahu, kita hanya bisa menunggu." Balas Takashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak yakin dia akan kalah dengan mudah seperti itu, dia merupakan pahlawan perang yang berhasil menghentikan Madara dan **_Akatsuki_** ingat?"

"Kau ada benar-nya." Balas Ren yang alis mata-nya serasa berkedut saat Takashi menyebutkan nama organisasi hitam yang menyatakan perang pada 5 desa besar dua tahun yang silam. Ren tidak membenci namanya tapi tetap saja dia agak frustasi karena nama belakangnya kedengaran agak taboo di **_Elemental Nation_** "Ugh..."

"Hoy, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Takashi yang melihat Ren memegang bahunya dan dia memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan.

"Sepertinya sendi tulang bahu kanan-ku sedikit tergeser. Pukulan sensei memang kuat padahal aku sudah menahannya."

Tapi dia terkejut saat merasakan aura berwarna hijau yang menyejukkan datang dan menyelimuti bahunya yang kesakitan dan dia pun merasa kalau lukanya sudah agak baikan "Bagaimana dengan luka-mu, Ren-kun?"

Melihat sosok penolongnya, Hitomi yang tersenyum padanya. Wajah Ren pun merona dan dia berkata "A-Ah, aku tidak apa. Hitomi-chan."

"Kalian hebat sekali bisa membuatku kelawahan seperti ini, Ren Akatsuki, Takashi Shiden."

Melihat sensei-nya terlihat tidak apa-apa bahkan setelah terkena serangan kombinasi darinya dan rekannya "Ti-Tidak mungkin!!! Dia tidak terlihat terluka sama sekali."

"Walaupun begitu kita harus mendapatkan lonceng itu sebelum kita dikembalikan ke akademi." Ucap Takashi yang menatap 'Naruto' dengan tatapan penuh analisis yang mengingatkan Naruto yang asli pada rekan sekaligus sahabat-nya, Sasuke Uchiha "Akatsuki, kau bantu aku melawan dia dan merebut lonceng itu dari dia dan kau support kami dari belakang dengan teknik pengobatanmu, Sahashi."

"Aku mengerti..."

 ** _Booooffff_** ** _tttt_**

"Huh..."

'Tch, _**Kage Bunshin**...'_

"Kerja bagus kalian semua." Ucap Naruto yang turun dengan Akame dari pohon yang mereka duduki setelah Naruto membatalkan teknik bunshinnya "Kalian bertarung dengan sangat buruk di awal, Takashi bertindak sendiri dan Ren serta Hitomi hanya terlihat membujuk Takashi saja untuk bertarung melawan bunshinku. Aku bisa saja tidak meluluskan kalian karena aku tidak mau kejadian dulu di tim 7 yang dimana anggotanya masih ada aku, dan kedua temanku yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha terulang."

Perkataan tajam dan menusuk itu membuat Ren dan Hitomi menundukkan kepalanya sedangkan Takashi terlihat sedang menatap tajam Naruto meskipun dia sendiri merasa bersalah jika Ren dan Hitomi gagal dalam ujian karena dirinya.

"Tapi saat aku melihat serangan kombinasi antara Ren dan Takashi yang bisa mengimbangi gerakanku dan Sasuke saat kami berdua masih **_Genin_** dan juga kemampuan medis Hitomi juga cukup mumpuni meskipun belum mencapai level baa-chan, Sakura-chan dan Shizune-neechan membuatku berubah pikiran. Selamat datang dalam tim 7 anak-anak karena kalian telah lulus dalam ujian dariku ini."

"Ja-Jadi kami benar-benar lulus?" Tanya Hitomi dengan malu-malu.

"Itu benar, Hitomi." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Selamat datang di tim 7, semuanya."

-Beberapa menit kemudian-

"Ah, kenyangnya..."

Ren, Hitomi, dan Takashi masih terlihat agak shock saat melihat 42 mangkuk ramen yang isinya telah dimakan habis oleh Naruto meskipun mereka sudah melihatnya sendiri di rumah Naruto kemarin 'Kemana semua makanan yang dimakan sensei itu?'

Sedangkan dengan Akame, dia pun menatap tajam Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun!!! Kenapa kau memakan ramen lagi, bukannya aku sudah membuatkanmu di rumah kemarin?"

"Gomen, Akame-chan. Bukan berarti ramen buatanmu itu tidak enak, malah rasanya enak banget dan bisa menyamai buatan paman Teuchi. Tapi aku menghabiskan waktuku selama aku jadi shinobi disini, jadi aku harap kau mengerti ya."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Balas Akame dengan pasrah dan kemudian dia tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Takashi..."

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa menjadi anti sosial dan tidak mempercayai arti persahabatan seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya, itu privasi."

"Kami hanya ingin membantumu saja Takashi, karena kau adalah anggota dari tim 7."

"Hah baiklah..." Ucap Takashi yang menghela nafas "Pada awalnya aku tidak seperti ini kau tahu. Mungkin kalau bisa dibandingkan aku sama seperti Ren meskipun aku tidak menyebalkan dan seberisik dia."

"Hey!!!"

"Maaf, maaf..." Balas Takashi saat mendengar ucapan protes dari Ren "Aku punya sosok orang tua yang sangat peduli padaku dan sosok sahabat masa kecil yang aku cintai dan aku juga merasa dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama tapi ternyata aku salah."

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Dia pernah membuatku berjanji kalau kita berdua akan menikah setelah kami besar. Kami menjadi pasangan setelah itu tapi tiba-tiba dia menjauhi dan mengabaikanku, kemudian aku mengetahui dia menjalin kasih dengan sahabatku, aku kecewa dan tidak menyangka kalau dia dan sahabatku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu. Saat aku berbicara dengan sahabatku tentang hal itu, dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali dan malah bilang kalau dia menjadi sahabatku hanya untuk mendekati dia saja."

"Kejam sekali..."

"Tapi bukan sampai disitu saja, beberapa bulan setelah aku menjauhi mereka berdua... Kedua orang tuaku meninggal, karena itu aku meninggalkan tempat itu dan datang ke **_Konoha_** karena **_Godaime_** -sama dan **_Rokudaime_** -sama menyadari bahwa aku mempunyai potensial sebagai seorang shinobi. Sejak saat itulah aku menjadi seorang yang anti sosial dan tidak memperdulikan arti persahabatan karena persahabatan telah menghancurkanku seperti ini."

Kemudian Ren pun menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Jangan khawatir Takashi, kami tidak akan mengkhianatimu. Karena meskipun aku sedikit iri denganmu dan mempunyai rivalitas denganmu, kita adalah rekan satu tim dan aku yakin Hitomi juga berpikiran yang sama."

"Terima kasih Ren, Hitomi."

"Sama-sama..."

Naruto dan Akame kemudian tersenyum saat melihat interaksi Ren, Hitomi dan Takashi. Saat sedang dalam perjalan setelah makan bersama mereka di **_Ichiraku Ramen_** , Akame pun terdiam saat dia teringat dengan Kurome dan rekan-rekannya di **_Night Raid_**.

"Kau sedang memikirkan adik dan rekan-rekanmu ya, Akame-chan?"

Akame kemudian mengganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku memang sedang memikirkan mereka terutama tentang adikku yang bernama Kurome, Naruto-kun. Tapi sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja disana. Karena aku yakin kalau Tatsumi dan yang lain bisa mengalahkan kekaisaran tanpaku. Hanya saja aku berharap kalau Kurome-chan bisa berada disini dan tinggal bersama kita Naruto-kun."

Naruto kemudian memeluk Akame dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Aku yakin kau akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi, Akame-chan."

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka "Ternyata benar, Naruto-nii sudah melupakan onee-sama."

Di klinik Tsunade, Esdeath dan Najenda pun memasuki ruangan Tsunade yang di penuhi botol sake. Najenda pun mengambil satu botol dan meminumnya

"Kau belum tidur, Tsunade-san?"

"Aku masih sibuk."

"Kau masih kesulitan mengatasi penyakit yang di alami Kurome ya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Esdeath, Tsunade pun mendengus dan membalas "Aku tidak kesulitan!!! Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Kita hanya tinggal melakukan satu hal lagi dan Kurome-san bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan dan menghilangkan semua racun yang ada di dalam tubuh Kurome-san sepenuhnya. Aku rasa kita benar-benar membutuhkan kekuatan spesial dia."

"Maksudmu, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Ya, maksudku kekuatan miliknya bisa membuat jantung seorang shinobi dari **_Konoha_** yang menggunakan teknik pamungkasnya yang seharusnya membunuhnya saat dia menggunakannya melawan Madara Uchiha bekerja kembali dan juga mengganti mata penerusku yang buta karena mata kanannya diambil oleh Madara dalam perang dua tahun lalu."

"Itu kekuatan yang hebat." Ucap Esdeath yang terkejut akan kekuatan sang pahlawan perang dari Konoha dan Najenda berpikiran apakah Naruto bisa menyembuhkan matanya yang buta karena Esdeath.

"Itu benar sekali tapi ada satu masalah."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia mempunyai kekuatan itu saat dia belum kehilangan tangannya dan aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih mempunyai akses ke kemampuan spesialnya itu sesudah aku mengganti tangan lamanya dengan tangan prostesis yang kubuat dari sel kakekku."

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

"Ahhh!!!"

"Ada apa Ren?"

"Aku bosan sensei." Balas Ren yang mengelus pipinya yang tercakar oleh kucing iblis, Tora dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah beberapa minggu kita melakukan misi tingkat D... Kami ingin melakukan misi tingkat C."

Hitomi dan Takashi pun menggangguk membuat Naruto menatap mereka bertiga dengan serius "Apa kalian yakin kalau kalian sudah siap? Karena apapun bisa terjadi. Kalian pernah dengar sebuah cerita tentang misi tingkat C pertamaku dan anggota tim 7 yang lain kan?"

Mereka bertiga pun meneguk ludah, mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Misi tingkat C yang kemudian berubah ke tingkat B atau lebih karena kemunculan Zabuza Momochi dan seorang pengguna **_Kekkei Genkai_** elemen es. Membayangkannya saja membuat mereka ketakutan dan mengira-gira bagaimana bisa senseinya dan tim-nya menyelesaikan misi itu apalagi mereka dengar kemampuan bertarung **_Rokudaime Hokage_** mereka sebagai **_Jounin_** pembimbing tim 7 tidak sebaik biasanya kala itu.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, berikan mereka kesempatan." Ucap Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula jika mereka bertiga berada dalam keadaan bahaya, kita bisa menolong mereka kan?"

"Kau ada benarnya, Akame-chan." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap ketiga muridnya "Baiklah... Aku akan mencoba untuk mengatakan permintaan kalian pada Kakashi-sensei. Tapi jika misi yang kita dapat bisa membahayakan kalian, tinggalkan dan abaikan misi itu jika perlu meski aku dan Akame-chan bisa mengatasinya. Karena keselamatan kalian itu merupakan nomer satu."

"Tapi, sensei..."

"Mungkin orang yang mengabaikan dan meninggalkan misi adalah seorang sampah tapi orang yang membahayakan dirinya bahkan teman-temannya sendiri itu lebih buruk dari sampah." Potong Naruto dan kemudian dia tersenyum dan menatap awan cerah di atas kepala-nya 'Benar kan, Obito?'

Mereka kemudian pergi ke kantor **_Hokage_** untuk meminta misi tingkat C pada Kakashi tapi mata Takashi membulat sempurna saat melihat orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Kakashi "Souichiro-san!!!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria itu pun menolehkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap Takashi dan kemudian tersenyum tipis "Ah, Takashi-kun... Lama tidak jumpa."

"Kau mengenal orang ini, Takashi."

Takashi pun menggangguk dan berkata "Dia adalah ayah dari sahabatku di desa lamaku yang bernama Saya."

"Oh..."

"Kebetulan kau ada disini, Naruto."

"Apa kau membutuhkan bantuanku sensei?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Kakashi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Souichiro-san datang dan meminta tolong pada kita karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi di desa **_Tokunosu_**."

Mata Takashi pun membulat dan dia pun menatap pria bernama Souichiro itu dengan serius "Apa yang terjadi di desa, Souichiro-san?"

"Desa mengalami invasi oleh pasukan bandit."

"Tapi pasukan keamanan yang kau punya bisa mengatasi mereka dengan mudah kan?"

"Sayangnya tidak Takashi-kun. Pasukan bandit itu terlalu kuat untuk mereka, mereka bisa melakukan hal seperti para shinobi dan kunoichi kebanyakan meskipun aku merasa dia sama seperti kami, yaitu tidak mempunyai aliran chakra sama sekali."

Mata Ren, Takashi, Hitomi dan Naruto pun membulat sempurna dan kemudian Naruto pun berkata "Tapi bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

"Aku kurang tahu, Naruto Uzumaki-san. Tapi yang aku tahu adalah mereka semua menggunakan kalung mutiara berwarna merah kehitaman yang bercahaya setiap mereka menggunakan kekuatannya."

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu, **_Kurama_**?"

" **Aku rasa kalung itu merupakan sumber kekuatan mereka tapi itu hanya prediksiku saja sih**."

"Ah, Souichiro-san... Apa Yuriko-san dan Saya-chan baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka berdua tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Jawab Souichiro dan kemudian melanjutkan "Kau tidak ingin menanyakan tentang Rei?"

Takashi hanya mendengus dan kemudian dia berkata "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada dia meskipun aku agak khawatir pada Tadashi-san dan Kiriko-san."

Souichiro hanya menatap pasrah sahabat putri tunggalnya itu dan dia pun berkata "Mereka berdua juga baik-baik saja."

Melihat pembicaraan muridnya dan Souichiro, Naruto pun menatap gurunya dan berkata "Jadi kau memintaku untuk membantu Souichiro-san merebut desa-nya dari gempuran para bandit itu, sensei?"

"Ya, kau dan Akame-san kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para muridku?"

"Sepertinya mereka tidak bisa ikut denganmu dalam misi ini, Naruto. Misi ini terlalu berbahaya... Menurutku misi ini bukanlah hanya misi tingkat C tapi bisa sampai misi tingkat B bahkan A sama seperti misi tingkat C pertama kita. Aku tidak bisa mengorbankan mereka begitu saja, Naruto."

Naruto pun melihat raut kekecewaan yang terpancar dari ketiga muridnya dan kemudian dia berkata "Sensei, aku mohon izinkan mereka ikut serta dalam misi ini."

Mata Kakashi pun membulat sempurna setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto dan kemudian dia berkata "Apa kau serius, Naruto? Aku sudah bilang padamu kan kalau misi ini terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka."

"Jangan khawatir sensei, aku dan Akame-chan cukup kuat untuk melindungi mereka. Benar kan, Akame-chan?" Ucap Naruto dan Akame pun menggangguk akan perkataan Naruto "Lagipula desa itu ada tempat kelahiran Takashi, jadi aku tidak yakin kau bisa menahannya untuk tidak ikut dalam misi itu bersamaku.

"Dan aku dan Hitomi sebagai rekan dari Takashi, juga tidak akan membiarkannya ikut sendirian."

'Arigatou minna...'

"Jadi bagaimana Souichiro-san?"

"Aku tidak masalah jika mereka bertiga juga ingin ikut ke **_Tokunosu_**. Lagipula aku yakin putriku akan senang saat melihat kedatangan Takashi-kun nanti."

"Kalau begitu anak-anak, siapkan barang-barang penting yang akan kalian bawa. Kami bertiga akan menunggu kalian di gerbang **_Konoha_**."

"Baik sensei..."

Naruto, Akame dan Souichiro pun menunggu Takashi, Ren dan Hitomi di gerbang **_Konoha_**. Setelah mereka bertiga sampai, mereka pun memulai perjalanan mereka ke **_Tokunosu_**.

"Ne, Akame-chan..."

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Dulu sekali, aku berada di posisi Ren, Takashi dan Hitomi lalu Kakashi-sensei menjaga aku, Sasuke dan Sakura agar kami tidak terbunuh. Kali ini akulah yang bertugas menjadi sensei, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa untuk melindungi mereka bertiga."

"Aku juga akan membantumu, Naruto-kun."

-Di suatu tempat-

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak bisa terus menyusahkan Tsunade-san, jadi aku akan melakukan suatu yang sudah aku biasa lakukan yaitu membunuh. Dan ada seseorang ketua kumpulan bandit yang menguasai sebuah desa bernama _**Tokunosu** _ dan jika aku berhasil membawa kepala-nya, aku akan dibayar dengan mahal. Jadi doakan aku..."

Seorang gadis berambut merah auburn dengan headset yang bertengger di kepalanya pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda berambut coklat dan juga gadis bertubuh kecil dengan rambut pink yang diikat dua.

'Hati-hati Chelsea...'

-To Be Continued-

AN: Arc I Part 7 done. Masih ada yang ingat saya? Maaf kalau saya enggak pernah update, kerjaan kantor sekarang semakin keras. Apalagi ane kerjanya masuk Siang sampai Malam dan itu membuat ane gak ada waktu luang buat bikin fanfic seperti dulu, ada tapi minim. BTW maaf di chapter ini kalau alasan Takashi menjadi anti sosial dan tidak mempercayai persahabatan agak tidak masuk akal tapi di real world hal seperti ini suka terjadi kan, jadi ya maklumi aja. Oh ya omong-omong apa kalian sudah sadar kalau nama Takashi dan beberapa nama yang ane sebutkan di chapter ini terinspirasi dari HotD(Highschool of the Dead) meskipun kayaknya tanpa Saeko ya. Dan di akhir chap, ane perlihatkan juga Chelsea yang merupakan anggota dari **_Night Raid_** dan rekan dari Akame juga akan ada urusan di desa **_Tokunosu_**. Apa menurut kalian, bagusnya Naruto tanpa Akame bertemu dengan Chelsea atau tidak?

Review:

Kelabu098:

Kemungkinan Naruto bakal bertemu dengan Chelsea di chapter depan tapi kayaknya Akame bakal ketemu dengan teman-temannya saat Akame sudah hamil anak Naruto deh.

Paijo Payah:

Tentu saja


End file.
